Ymir
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Un giro inesperado en las ruedas del destino le permite a Hange Zoë terminar su conversación con Eren la mañana en que Sonny y Bean son asesinados. Esto provoca una reacción en cadena, que podría decidir el destino de la humanidad, y con algo de suerte salvar muchas vidas. [WI?] [Semi U/A]
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

I

—Primero, hablemos sobre el entendimiento mutuo —comenzó Hange, ignorando las excusas de Eren—. Hay un caso que me preocupa. Está esta Ilse Langner…

Eren se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo. El trasero y la espalda le dolían tras permanecer tantas horas sentado, y los párpados le pesaban del sueño. Estaba agotado y Hange parecía no terminar, al contrario, estaba comenzando lo que parecía que sería otra larga conversación. ¡Con razón Levi y su escuadrón habían huido de allí! Eren también deseaba poder salir huyendo y tirarse en su cama para dormir por el resto del día, pero era lo bastante educado como para no dejar a Hange hablando sola.

—(…) quien de alguna manera estableció comunicación con un titán.

Aquello fue suficiente para capturar la atención de Eren. Casi saltó sobre la silla, completamente pasmado.

—¿¡Quéééé!?

—Lo sé, lo sé, suena increíble —concordó la científica, y su voz adquirió un matiz de emoción. Luego bajó el volumen, como si contara un secreto—. Lo siguiente que te voy a contar es información confidencial, ¿comprendes?

Eren asintió, prometiendo guardar el secreto. Hange sonrió, contenta de por fin poder compartir sus teorías de aquel extraño suceso, y oír algunas nuevas que pudieran darle respuesta al misterio.

—Bien, hace cinco años, antes de que cayera la Muralla María, el enano y yo nos encontrábamos buscando sobrevivientes durante una expedición. Creo que fue la trigésima sexta, no, espera, era la trigésima novena expedición porque era verano todavía… Entonces vimos a lo lejos una capa tirada en el pasto, y nos acercamos para recogerla y anotar el nombre de su dueño en nuestros registros. La capa pertenecía a una chica llamada Ilse Langner, pero no era uno de los soldados que había salido con nosotros en esa expedición, sino en la trigésima cuarta, un año antes. Nos dimos cuenta por la banda, ya sabes. ¡Pero eso no es todo! El enano encontró un cuaderno también ¿y a qué no sabes? —Eren esperó intrigado, ansiando llegar a la parte donde se suponía que la tal Ilse había hablado con un titán—. ¡Eran sus avances militares!

»Levi tenía cara de asombro, y vaya que eso no es usual en él, así que le arrebaté la libreta de la mano. Leí su contenido, y eso fue lo que me llevó tiempo más tarde, cuando la muralla cayó, a intentar establecer comunicación con un titán. Aunque en realidad eso no tuvo resultado, como ya te he dicho…

—¿Qué decía el diario? —preguntó Eren, todavía esperando saber cómo rayos fue que un titán regular estableció comunicación con un humano.

—¡Ah, sí, el diario! —exclamó Hange, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño—. En realidad decía muchas cosas, pero lo más interesante está en sus últimas anotaciones, momentos antes de morir —Eren sintió pena por la pobre muchacha—. Al parecer todo el escuadrón donde se encontraba fue aniquilado por los titanes, y sólo ella pudo escapar con vida. Su equipo se averió en algún momento, así que lo abandonó y trató de regresar a pie a las murallas, aun sabiendo que era imposible. Nunca dejó de escribir en ningún momento, incluso cuando el titán estaba a punto de devorarla —Hange se puso seria, y un matiz de solemnidad tiñó sus ojos—. Fue algo muy valiente, y gracias a ello hemos recogido información importante para el avance de la humanidad.

»Pero en fin, volviendo al diario, en algún punto de su huida, Ilse Langner se encontró con un titán de 6 metros. Sorprendentemente, no la devoró de inmediato, sino que pronunció algunas palabras, y se inclinó ante ella de forma respetuosa.

Eren ni siquiera parpadeaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en Hange, prestando atención a cada detalle. Cuando llegó a la parte donde el titán hablaba, tragó saliva, sorprendiéndose tanto como todo aquel que había leído el diario. Aquello era como mínimo impactante, pues nunca se había conocido un titán que hubiera perdonado la vida de un humano de esa manera, mucho menos que fuera capaz de hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—"Pueblo de Ymir" —citó.

Eren jadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos, su boca formando una "o" enorme.

—¿Y-ymir?

Hange asintió.

—También dijo "Señorita Ymir", mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, no hemos podido averiguar nada al respecto, y no sabemos de quién podría tratarse. ¿Oye Eren, estás bien?

Eren se había puesto pálido.

—Ymir… —repitió en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Hange—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Hange parpadeó, logrando captar el quieto susurro de Eren. Ésa no había sido la intención del muchacho, por supuesto, pero estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo como para darse cuenta. La mujer se inclinó en el asiento, acercándose más al chico, bajando la voz y escogiendo con cuidado el tono que empleaba.

—Eren. ¿No me digas que la conoces?

El muchacho alzó la vista, el miedo apoderándose rápidamente de él. Ya era bastante malo que en realidad los de la Legión no confiaran en él, y si admitía que de hecho sí conocía a alguien con ese nombre, las cosas podían no terminar muy bien.

Eren dudó en responder, y Hange soltó un suspiro. Comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del jovencito, así que trató de componer las cosas.

—Eren, si sabes algo es importante que lo digas —dijo con suavidad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Te prometo que no va a pasarte nada. Confía en mí.

Eren bajó la vista, observando sus manos, las de Hange encerrándolas en un gesto que buscaba inspirarle confianza. Sopesó sus palabras un momento, y soltándose, procedió a responder.

—Prométame algo más, líder de escuadrón —pidió—. Que no involucrarán a nadie más de nuestros compañeros.

A Eren le preocupaba perjudicar más a Armin o Mikasa, o incluso a Christa dada su relación cercana con Ymir, y aunque éstas no fuera especialmente de su agrado, tampoco deseaba que fueran puestas en una celda como habían hecho con él.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

Eren aceptó y Hange le escuchó con atención.

—Ymir es el nombre de una de mis compañeras del ciclo de reclutas. La última vez que la vi fue el día del ataque a Trost, ni siquiera sé si sigue viva... Siento no poder decir más que eso, pero ella es bastante misteriosa, así que no sé mucho sobre ella…

—Ya veo —reflexionó Hange—. Gracias, Eren, esta información nos será útil. Ahora dime, ¿cómo es ella física—?

No pudo terminar la frase. La puerta del comedor se abrió violentamente, revelando la figura agitada de Moblit Berner, el asistente de Hange en sus investigaciones.

—¿¡Está la jefa de escuadrón presente!? —exclamó—. ¡Sus titanes fueron…! ¡Ambos fueron asesinados!

La conversación terminó abruptamente allí, quedando olvidado el descubrimiento de la existencia de la Ymir del diario de Ilse Langner.

Al menos, temporalmente.

* * *

Un pequeño proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace unos días, donde la existencia de Ymir es descubierta antes. ¿Cómo creen ustedes que habría reaccionado Eren? Yo pienso que el chico habría sentido temor de que esto sólo empeorara cómo lo vería la Legión, e incluso defendería a Ymir. Al menos, eso es lo que haría el Eren de ese entonces...

—Fanfiction, 12 de julio de 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

II

Los rápidos pasos de Hange resonaron en el suelo de madera. Caminaba de prisa por los solitarios pasillos, hasta dar con la habitación que buscaba.

—Erwin.

El Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento levantó la vista. Mike, sentado frente a él, giró el cuello en dirección a la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Erwin asintió, y Mike procedió a levantarse en silencio, saliendo de la habitación del mismo modo. Hange se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, y cuando el hombre hubo salido, cerró la puerta tras sí.

—Siento lo de tus sujetos de investigación —expresó Erwin. Sabía cuánto había deseado Hange poder capturar un titán para sus investigaciones, y lo difícil que había sido lograrlo.

Hange no dijo nada en respuesta, pues aunque el incidente aún le molestaba, tenía cosas más importantes en mente. La mujer procedió a sentarse, y sacó un viejo librito de su bolsillo para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Erwin la observó en silencio, reconociendo la libreta y su historia.

—Encontré a Ymir.

Un brillo de insaciable curiosidad se reflejó en los tranquilos ojos de Erwin. Su deseo de saber más, de probar las teorías de su padre, sólo habían sido avivados por el hallazgo de aquel diario. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde hacía cinco años, cuando el primer experimento de Hange resultó fallido. En aquel entonces formularon diversas teorías, pero nunca pudieron probar nada y jamás encontraron registro alguno de alguien llamado Ymir.

Hasta ahora.

—Ymir —repitió Erwin, como si probara el nombre por primera vez.

Hange asintió y procedió a explicar lo que había encontrado.

—Ymir es el nombre de uno de los miembros del centésimo cuarto ciclo de reclutas. Eren me lo dijo.

El comandante alzó la vista del diario, intercambiando una mirada cargada de significado con su interlocutora.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —intervino Hange—. Eren teme que esto afecte lo que pensamos de él. Quiere a sus compañeros fuera de esto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Erwin tras pensarlo un momento—. Dime, ¿qué más te dijo sobre Ymir?

—No mucho. Dijo que es una mujer muy misteriosa y que apenas sabe sobre ella. Luego llegó Moblit y ya no pudimos seguir hablando. ¿Por qué sonríes así?

El rostro de Erwin tenía una expresión que resultaba más bien inquietante, una sonrisa que Hange jamás le había visto esbozar.

—Por nada.

Erwin volvió a su expresión usual de calma, mientras Hange le observaba con inquietud.

—De cualquier modo —continuó la mujer—, ella podría no estar dispuesta a colaborar. Incluso podría tratarse de alguno de ellos…

—También lo creo —admitió Erwin—. Desde que descubrimos que Eren es capaz de convertirse en un titán, no he dejado de pensar que el titán colosal y el acorazado son como él. Tal vez haya más e Ymir sea uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Erwin respondió de inmediato.

—Por ahora, apeguémonos al plan inicial. Eren falló la prueba —comentó, serio—. Por desgracia, también el escuadrón de Levi. No les diremos nada al respecto, y monitorearemos más de cerca a los nuevos cadetes que se unan a la Legión. El enemigo sabe que Eren está con nosotros, y no dudará en actuar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Tenemos que adelantarnos a ellos. Investiga a Ymir y encuentra todo lo que puedas sobre ella. Visita primero a Shadis y pide sus antecedentes, no sea que tenga que entregárselos a Pixis. También ve con los Langner y ve si puedes encontrar algún compañero suyo que siga con vida y tráele aquí. Lleva a Moblit contigo. Yo le avisaré a Levi y me encargaré del resto.

Hange asintió con fuerza, y se levantó de la silla. Hizo el saludo de la Legión, y salió de la habitación en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Levi observó con aburrimiento a su equipo. El grupo hablaba calladamente al otro lado del callejón, ocupando el inesperado tiempo libre que tenían en discutir sobre la extraña pregunta que Erwin les había hecho. Eren se encontraba en otra esquina del lugar, sentando en el suelo y roncando suavemente, completamente exhausto. Fueron interrumpidos en ese momento, cuando llegó un soldado buscando a Levi.

Levi le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su escuadrón, y abandonó el sitio. El soldado le guió hasta la oficina temporal de Erwin, y luego le dejó solo con el Comandante.

—¿Ya terminaste de acosar a mi equipo? —replicó Levi a modo de saludo—. No dejan de parlotear sobre eso.

—Por desgracia fallaron la prueba —le respondió—. Pero no es por eso que te he llamado. Hange encontró a Ymir.

Levi levantó las cejas sutilmente, un gesto poco usual en él.

—Ahora mismo está investigándola junto a Moblit —continuó Erwin—, quizá tarde un par de días en encontrar todo lo que pueda. Por ahora, solamente sabemos que Ymir se encuentra entre los miembros de este ciclo de reclutas, y si mi teoría es correcta, se alistará en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Déjame adivinar —le interrumpió Levi—. La cuatro ojos se fue de lengua con Eren y él le dijo que conocía a alguien llamado así. Y ahora tú querrás que no le quite la vista de encima al mocoso hasta cuando vaya a cagar y le deje bien claro que mantenga el hocico cerrado. ¿No?

—Tu equipo y tú deberán doblar su vigilancia sobre Eren a partir de esta noche, si es a lo que te refieres —respondió Erwin, impasible—. Aún no sabemos quién es Ymir ni cuáles son sus objetivos, así que Eren podría correr peligro cerca de ella. También sería prudente que no hable con ella y que no diga nada al respecto, pero ya Hange se encargó de eso. Por cierto, ¿qué planes tiene para mañana?

—Aún no ha limpiado el patio.

—Bien, dale un momento libre en la mañana para que vea a sus compañeros. Quiero saber si Ymir intenta comunicarse con él.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. No quería comenzar a entrenar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su escuadrón en un piso tan sucio.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Te lo haré saber entonces.

Levi se dio la vuelta, listo para irse. Tanto parloteo solamente le dio sed.

—Levi —le detuvo Erwin—. No puedes decirle a tu equipo el verdadero motivo de la expedición.

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió—. No les diré que piensas usarnos de cebo.

* * *

Hange y Moblit llegaron a Trost para el mediodía. El distrito apenas comenzaba a recuperarse del desastre ocurrido días atrás, cuando la puerta fue destruida por el titán colosal y los titanes que se hallaban en la Muralla María invadieron la ciudad. Algunos edificios habían sufrido graves daños, y las calles se encontraban obstruidas por los escombros. La limpieza de los cadáveres ya había finalizado, pero aun así había partes de la localidad que se encontraban cerradas para evitar que los pobladores se contaminaran.

El dúo cabalgó rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde esperaban encontrarse con Keith Shadis, el instructor del centésimo cuarto ciclo de reclutas. Shadis había sido comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento antes de Erwin Smith, a quien le cedió el puesto tras la caída de la Muralla María. Consideraba que no había logrado nada como líder de aquella facción, así que renunció y se dedicó a instruir a los nuevos cadetes de la región sur. El instructor era conocido por su carácter rígido e inflexible, infundiendo un temor sin igual en aquellos que caían bajo su mando. Hange le había conocido años atrás, cuando entró a la Legión y él todavía era comandante. Incluso había albergado sentimientos por él, pero ahora sólo sentía respeto y en el fondo, algo de pena.

Shadis se hallaba ocupado cuando lo encontraron, organizando los archivos sobre los cadetes que habían sobrevivido al ataque a Trost. Ésa noche finalmente decidirían a qué facción entrar, y era su deber entregar sus reportes sobre los graduados a sus respectivos comandantes.

—Líder de escuadrón, Moblit Berner, ¿qué les trae aquí?

Ambos hicieron un saludo militar y procedieron a entrar a la pequeña habitación. Hange habló todo el tiempo, mientras que Moblit se mantuvo en silencio.

—Traigo una autorización de parte del Comandante Erwin Smith para llevarme algunos archivos.

Shadis la miró inquisitivamente, tomando el pergamino que la mujer le extendía.

—Ah, Erwin —murmuró—. Debe tener algo en mente.

Leyó rápidamente el documento, y cerrándolo, buscó entre los papeles que había estado organizando, sin hacer preguntas al respecto. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a confiar en los planes de Erwin, pero le había costado caro llegar a esa resolución.

—Comandante, no, sr. instructor —el aludido se detuvo—, dígame ¿quién es Ymir?

—Una chica muy reservada —respondió Shadis al cabo de un momento—. No se mezclaba mucho con sus otros compañeros, aparte de esa niña Lenz. Tenía un gran potencial de entrar al top diez, pero la cagó en el último año y bajó mucho su nivel. Debió haberlo hecho a propósito, porque en su lugar entró su amiguita rubia.

—¿Dice que bajó a propósito su nivel para que quedara otra persona? —cuestionó Hange, sin entender—. ¿Por qué habría de ser algo así?

—Protegerla, supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No entiendo a estos mocosos de hoy.

—Ya veo —meditó Hange—. ¿Cómo luce físicamente? ¿Hay algún rasgo que la destaque?

Shadis lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Es muy alta. La más alta de toda su generación. Casi tanto como Nanaba.

Hange se sintió decepcionada con la información. Eso no se correspondía con lo que sabía sobre Ilse Langner, quien no medía más de un metro sesenta.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme? —se aventuró al fin, esperando encontrar algo útil.

—Todo está en este informe —explicó Shadis, entregándole una carpeta llena de papeles—. Sus calificaciones, habilidades, todo lo demás.

—Dijo que Ymir siempre estaba junto a otra chica, la que entró al top diez. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Christa Lenz.

—Necesitaré su informe también.

—Ella podría solicitar una plaza en la Policía Militar —advirtió Shadis—. De ser así, yo tendría que entregarles sus documentos a ellos —suspiró, un gesto que lucía extraño en él—. Pero confiaré en Erwin.

Shadis buscó entre los documentos, y extrajo otra carpeta, que le pasó a Hange. Luego siguió hurgando entre los papeles, y le entregó varios de ellos también.

—Una cosa más. ¿Recuerda a una exploradora llamada Ilse Langner?

Shadis lo pensó un momento, y negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve muchos soldados bajo mi mando. Es difícil recordar todos los nombres.

Ésa había sido la misma respuesta que cinco años atrás le había dado a Erwin cuando preguntó lo mismo.

—Gracias, Shadis.

El hombre asintió, dándole la espalda a Hange, su vista fija en la ventana frente a sí. Habían sido muchos los soldados que había comandado, pero pocos los que vivieron lo suficiente para aprenderse sus nombres.

* * *

La siguiente parada de Hange consistía en Meridense, un poblado a las afueras de Trost, donde residían los Langner. Hange planeaba reunirse con los padres de Ilse para informarles de la situación, y con algo de suerte, encontrar a algún compañero que se hubiera familiarizado lo suficiente con ella para recordar su rostro. Ya contaba con un retrato de la joven, pero tener a alguien más que corroborara su hipótesis resultaría aún mejor.

Los Langner le recibieron bastante sorprendidos, extrañados de verla allí de nuevo, por primera vez en cinco años. Había sido Hange quien les dio la noticia, trayendo su capa y el diario que había iniciado todo. Aparte de Levi, Erwin y ella, solamente los padres de Ilse sabían de la existencia de la libreta y su contenido. Ni siquiera Keith Shadis, quien era el Comandante en aquel momento, sabía del bizarro encuentro.

—Buenas tardes, señores Langner —saludó respetuosamente.

—Hange Zoë, ¿no? —vaciló el sr. Langner—. ¿Qué le trae de nuevo por aquí?

Hange sacó el viejo diario de su bolsa, respondiéndoles en silencio.

Una mirada de reconocimiento se posó en los ojos del padre, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar a la casa.

—Pase, por favor.

—Lamento molestarlos de nuevo —comenzó a disculparse la mujer, tomando el asiento que le ofrecían—, pero ha surgido algo y necesitaba hablar con ustedes.

Los Langner compartieron una mirada.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarla? —preguntó el sr. Langner. Su voz se oía cansada, y lucía bastante envejecido—. Ya le hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos…

—Las circunstancias han cambiado radicalmente —comenzó a explicar Hange—. Anteriormente no teníamos mayor información al respecto, pero recientemente hemos descubierto la existencia de la persona que menciona el diario.

La madre de Ilse levantó la cabeza, consternada.

—Aún no sabemos mucho sobre ella, pero la esperamos para esta noche. Tampoco conocemos cuáles puedan ser sus intenciones al unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, o si las tiene en absoluto —Hange adquirió un tono de voz mucho más serio—. El _destino_ de la humanidad podría estar en riesgo. Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar algún compañero de milicia de Ilse, un amigo, cualquiera que haya sido cercano a ella y siga con vida.

—Casi todos sus amigos debieron haber muerto estos últimos años —respondió la madre de Ilse.

—Usted sabe que los legionarios no logran sobrevivir por mucho tiempo —intervino su esposo—. Pero en sus cartas menciona a sus amigos. Tal vez algunos de ellos sigan con vida, ¿podrías buscarlas, querida?

La mujer se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la que había sido la habitación de su hija. Mientras, el sr. Langner fue a la cocina y trajo un poco de té y pan.

—Dígame, señora, ¿qué pretende la Legión buscando a los amigos de mi hija? —cuestionó el hombre, sentándose a la mesa de nuevo y sirviéndole un poco de té a Hange.

—Una de mis teorías es que el titán parlante la confundió con alguien llamado Ymir —respondió—. Al ser seres de poca inteligencia, no se dio cuenta de que era alguien más y no quien creía. Comprobar esto nos proporcionará respuestas que nos llevarán un paso más en la victoria de la humanidad. Necesitamos toda la evidencia que podamos reunir, como verá.

—Ya veo —meditó el hombre—. Y esta persona Ymir… ¿es también capaz de convertirse en titán como ese chico de Trost?

—Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar —respondió Hange, teniendo cuidado de no revelar nada—. Lo que queremos saber es por qué un titán fue en contra de sus instintos y le mostró respeto pensando que era ella. Si encontramos la respuesta, tal vez ya no tengan que morir más soldados.

El sr. Langner se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Hange.

—¿Qué tal si sólo es una coincidencia? —dijo de repente, alzando la vista de su té, que seguía intacto—. ¿Qué tal si esta Ymir no es la persona que buscan y sólo tuvo la mala suerte de haber nacido con ese nombre?

—Rara vez se trata de coincidencias, Sr. Langner —opinó Hange—. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que podamos comprobarlo.

—Entonces, ¿seguirán una corazonada?

—Creemos que vale la pena intentarlo. Finalmente podríamos encontrar una respuesta a la muerte de su hija, _darle significado._

Aquella última frase movió algo en el hombre. Dio un respingo, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera atravesado su cuerpo. Por años se había preguntado aquello, si acaso la muerte de su única hija había tenido algún significado. Vio pasar el tiempo y más soldados murieron, sin que la Legión hubiera logrado nada hasta el momento. Pérdidas humanas, una tras otra, sin que nada cambiara, sin que lo que sucedió allá afuera produjera algún resultado. Se preguntó muchas veces hasta cuándo habría de seguir aquello; hasta cuándo más padres como él verían regresar a sus hijos en un trozo de tela manchado de sangre sin saber si sus muertes habrían tenido algún valor, así como él seguía sin saber si la muerte de Ilse habría contribuido en algo. Pero ahora, finalmente, podría cerrar ese capítulo y saber que su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

— _Significado —_ repitió el sr. Langner en una voz apenas audible—. Gracias, Hange.

El hombre empujó el diario de Ilse hacia la líder de escuadrón, en un gesto lleno de solemnidad. En ese momento regresó su esposa, trayendo un fajo con varias cartas.

—En estas cartas menciona a varios de sus amigos —explicó la mujer, sin percatarse del pequeño momento—. Aunque no sabemos cuáles de ellos siguen con vida. Pero sí sé que Henry Colton murió, y también esa chica Nanani y los hermanos Jones. Nickolas sigue vivo, pero se retiró de la Legión y hace mucho que no lo vemos…

Hange recibió los sobres con celeridad, agradecida por la colaboración que prestaban. Con toda la información nueva que poseían, como la existencia de titanes inteligentes (como el acorazado y el colosal, e incluso el mismo Eren), las cosas habían cambiado. Tendrían que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, y el tiempo se estaba acabando. La expedición estaba programa para dentro de un mes, y necesitaban desenmascarar al enemigo cuanto antes para estar preparados lo máximo posible.

—Gracias por su colaboración —agradeció Hange levantándose—. Les mantendré informados hasta donde se me permita.

—Gracias por venir —respondió el padre de Ilse—, y suerte con la próxima expedición.

Hange se despidió, y salió de casa de los Langner. Había obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba, y con ello, respuestas.

Finalmente, podría saber qué se ocultaba bajo el nombre de Ymir.

* * *

Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores.

Esta historia está basada principalmente en el manga, por lo que los hechos ocurridos en el primer ova no serán tomados en cuenta, salvo pocas excepciones. Por lo tanto, la cronología con la que estoy trabajando es una hipótesis tomada del manga, que va más o menos así:

Ilse muere en el 844, un año antes de la caída de la muralla María. Su diario es encontrado un año después, en el 845, pero antes de que la muralla fuera rota. Después de que la muralla cae y con Erwin como nuevo comandante, Hange es capaz de capturar al menos un titán para comenzar sus investigaciones.

Todo esto se deduce del tomo 5, en la syde story y el capítulo 20. Explicaré otras cosas al respecto cuando llegue el momento.

—Fanfiction, 22 de julio de 2017

Editado el 23 de octubre de 2017


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

III

Eren pasó casi toda el día junto a Gunter y Eld, bajo las instrucciones de Levi. Para cuando despertó, la Policía Militar ya había inspeccionado los equipos de todos los soldados, sin embargo, no habían dado con el culpable. Eld y Gunter hablaban al respecto, preguntándose quién podría haber hecho tal cosa. Luego cambiaron de tema, preguntándole a Eren si tenía algún compañero que estuviera interesado en unirse a la Legión, pero el chico no parecía muy seguro. Casi todos aquellos que habían manifestado interés en ser exploradores habían muerto, y no veía posible que los demás quisieran unirse tras el infierno que vivieron en Trost. En cuanto a los demás, Annie y Jean no eran precisamente altruistas, y Marco siempre había dicho que su meta era la Policía Militar.

—Mikasa y Armin se unirán —explicaba Eren—. Los demás seguramente preferirán la Policía Militar, y si Ymir está viva se irá a las Tropas—

Eren se detuvo, dándose cuenta de su error. Hange le había instruido no hablar de Ymir con nadie. Eld y Gunter le observaron con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué se había detenido tan repentinamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gunter deteniendo sus pasos.

Eren apartó la mirada, temiendo que descubrieran su mentira.

—No, nada.

El grupo siguió avanzando, dejando el tema olvidado.

—De cualquier modo, hoy lo sabremos —dijo Eld—. La ceremonia está por empezar y el Comandante en persona le dará la bienvenida a los nuevos. Tal vez mañana podrás ver a tus amigos —añadió—. El capitán dijo que podías saludarlos si querías.

—¿De verdad? —Eren pareció auténticamente sorprendido.

—Sí —Eld le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. No es tan malo una vez lo conoces.

Eren se quedó meditando en aquella frase, pensando en que tal vez estaba juzgando mal a Levi. Quizá, después de todo, el asunto de Ymir no había afectado la percepción que el hombre tenía de él. Eso, o el Capitán todavía no sabía que la persona del diario era su compañera.

* * *

Ilse Langner lucía como una joven cualquiera, en opinión de Hange. Su cabello había sido oscuro y largo, siempre arreglado en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho. Tenía piel morena y pecas en el rostro, distribuidas en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad verdosa, casi marrones y su rostro lucía redondeado, dándole una apariencia un poco infantil.

El viejo retrato de la fallecida joven había sido pintado en su décimo quinto cumpleaños, días antes de que huyera de casa para unirse al cuerpo de cadetes. Al principio, sus padres se habían mostrado renuentes a cederlo a la Legión, pero Hange se las arregló para convencerlos de la importancia que tenía para la organización en su lucha contra los titanes. En aquel entonces, no había un rostro con quien compararlo, pero ahora, finalmente lo tenían. Si las cosas salían como lo planeado, al fin podría comprobar una de sus teorías.

Hange suspiró y dejó el recuerdo sobre la mesa. Hubiera deseado poder tener un retrato de Ilse después de haber entrado en la Legión, para tener una mejor idea de cómo lucía para cuando murió. La chica había muerto a los 20 años, cinco años después de que el dibujo fuera pintado. Tal vez con ayuda de algún compañero podría tener una idea más aproximada de cómo se veía en aquel entonces, sin embargo, encontrar a dicha persona no sería tan fácil como parecía y Hange no estaba muy segura de que quedara alguno con vida. De todas las personas que tenían más de cinco años en la Legión ninguno había conocido a la muchacha o apenas la recordaban. Los padres de Ilse habían mencionado a un tal Nickolas, pero ya no se encontraba en la Legión y Hange no tenía ninguna dirección donde ubicarlo.

Pensando en que quizá encontraría algún indicio de dónde vivía el joven, decidió darle un vistazo a la pila de cartas que la Sra. Langner le había entregado. Con suerte, quizá podría escribirle y llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Hange se mantuvo ocupada leyendo por las siguientes dos horas. Tomó nota de cada cosa interesante que encontraba, como los nombres de los amigos de Ilse Langner y breves menciones de sus lugares de origen, a excepción por supuesto de aquellos que ya sabía que habían muerto. Según lo que leyó, Henry Colton y Nanani Rodes habían fallecido, tal como la Sra. Langner había dicho. No encontró nada sobre las muertes de Caleb y Josué Jones, así que supuso que habían muerto después que Ilse. Además de eso, Hange pudo reconocer un par de nombres en las cartas, soldados que tanto Ilse como ella habían conocido, pero que Hange había visto morir en expediciones pasadas. Los demás, acorde a lo escrito por la recluta, integraban las otras facciones, murieron en alguna misión, o su estado era desconocido. En conclusión, la única persona con la que Hange podía contar era con el ex-legionario mencionado por los Sres. Langner. Según una de las cartas, éste provenía de un distrito ahora abandonado de la muralla María. Ahora residía en Stohess, aunque su nueva dirección no aparecía registrada.

La líder de escuadrón se estiró en su silla, agotada. Tendría que hacerle una visita a los actuales Cuarteles Generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cosa que la retrasaría más ya que también debía ir a buscar los antecedentes legales de Ymir y Christa. Suspirando, tomó papel y pluma para escribirle a Erwin y ponerle al tanto.

Cuando terminó, pasó a leer el informe de Ymir. Según los instructores, Ymir era fuerte y hábil, pero perezosa. Tenía todo el potencial para estar entre los diez mejores, pero en ningún momento demostró interés por entrar a la Policía Militar, o integrar la Legión. Simplemente, no parecía el tipo de persona que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por otros, así que Shadis terminó sugiriendo que fuera a la Garrison, pues sus notas habían bajado considerablemente y un puesto entre la PM ya no era posible.

Fuera de eso, no había nada particularmente interesante sobre ella. Era reservada pero no tímida, y tal como había dicho Eren, misteriosa. Nunca hablaba sobre sí misma o su lugar de origen, y se desconocía su propósito para entrar al cuerpo de cadetes. En cuanto a su pueblo natal, en el informe figuraba que provenía de la Muralla María, pero todos sus documentos parecían haberse perdido durante la invasión.

Sobre Christa Lenz no había mucho para resaltar tampoco. Sus notas eran buenas, pero sus habilidades eran promedio, nada resaltante como el resto de integrantes del top diez. Provenía de un pueblo en la Muralla Rose, a salvo de los titanes que invadieron Trost. Tenía un carácter dócil y gentil, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás. Se mencionaba un incidente donde arriesgó su vida por salvar a uno de sus compañeros en medio de una ventisca, donde por cierto, Ymir también estaba involucrada. Al contrario que Ymir, Christa parecía tener todas las intenciones de entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, y de ser así, Ymir no dudaría en alistarse también.

Hange reflexionó en todo aquello un buen rato, pensando en nuevas teorías y sus pros y contras. También pensó en cómo abordarían a Ymir y qué preguntas le harían. Si ella era como Eren, entonces tendría mucho más experiencia que él e incluso podría transformarse sin tener que herirse. De ser así suponía un peligro, pero Hange veía poco probable que la joven se dejase simplemente arrastrar bajo tierra por la Legión. La única forma que parecía plausible para hacerla hablar, era usar a Christa Lenz como aliciente. La idea no agradaba del todo a Hange, pero sabía que tendrían que recurrir a ella si no encontraban otra opción.

Para cuando terminó de idear qué haría a partir de entonces con lo que tenía, ya había anochecido. Hange miró por la ventana, calculando que la ceremonia de ingreso debería haber empezado. Si estaba en lo cierto, Ymir tendría al menos dos motivos para ingresar a la Legión. Uno era Christa Lenz. El otro, Eren Yeaguer.

* * *

Eren no había dejado de pensar en la pregunta que Erwin le había hecho. ¿Quién era el enemigo? Si tenía que responder, diría sin dudar que se trataba de los titanes. Tan simple como eso. Pero la respuesta parecía tan obvia que resultaba desconcertante, incluso estúpida, como si el Comandante le hubiera preguntado de qué color era el cielo.

Eren no lo entendía. Esperaba que el escuadrón de Levi lo hubiera hecho, pero por desgracia ellos tampoco lo hacían. Aquello sólo resultó más confuso, sobre todo porque los miembros del equipo comenzaron a plantearse que aquello había sido una estrategia del Comandante. El grupo se lo tomó con tranquilidad, confiando en el juicio de Erwin, y alentándole a hacer lo mismo.

Aquello hizo pensar a Eren. Tenía poco tiempo conviviendo con aquellos soldados, pero hasta donde había visto, confiaban mucho entre sí. También habían depositado su confianza en Levi y Erwin, pese a lo críptico que podían llegar a ser a veces. Eren se preguntó si acaso algún día podría ganarse la confianza de ellos de esa manera, si el escuadrón de operaciones especiales algún día creería en él desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una sensación de vacío le invadió al pensar en aquello. Se encontró deseando algo que parecía lejano, casi imposible, dadas las circunstancias. Los titanes eran enemigos de la humanidad. Por décadas habían vivido con miedo a ellos, y aún lo hacían. Por ello la gente le temía, e incluso le odiaba. La Legión no confiaba en él, y el escuadrón que le protegía no dudaría en matarle si metía la pata. Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, de hecho habían empeorado. Ahora que resultó que el nombre de Ymir aparecía mencionado en el diario de un legionario (y cabe destacar que dicho nombre fue pronunciado nada más y nada menos que por un titán), la cosa no pintaba muy bien para él. Eren no tenía idea de por qué un titán le mostraría respeto a alguien, ni cómo era posible que no le devorara de inmediato. Tampoco sabía si aquella Ymir y la que él conocía se trataban de la misma persona, o si era una mera coincidencia. Ignoraba qué pensaban Erwin y Levi al respecto, pero de igual manera no podría significar nada bueno para él. Si Levi no confiaba en él de antemano, ¿qué pensaría ahora cuando descubriera que conocía a alguien llamado Ymir? Eren solamente esperaba que al menos le permitieran explicarse antes de tomar cualquier decisión al respecto.

Su línea de pensamientos terminó allí, cuando de camino a los caballos, divisó a sus compañeros de la academia. Le pidió permiso a Oluo, quien le permitió reunirse con ellos unos momentos. Levi había previsto un posible encuentro, y en un gesto inusual de su parte, les había instruido que dejaran que Eren viera a sus amigos.

Levi observó el encuentro de lejos, prestando atención a cada rostro presente y las reacciones de cada uno. De todos los que estaban allí, solamente ocho parecían ser más o menos cercanos a Eren. Habían cinco chicos en el grupo, y solo tres chicas: una rubia, una de ojos rasgados y otra de cabello castaño. Ninguna de ellas lucía como el retrato de Ilse Langner que Hange había conseguido, y no tenía otra manera de saber si alguna de ellas era Ymir. Hange aún no había llegado con los reportes, así que tendría que esperar hasta que volviera para empezar a trabajar. Sin embargo, habían podido confirmar una cosa: Ymir se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento, tal como Erwin había previsto.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Erwin le esperaba en su oficina temporal, dejando a un lado la pila de reportes que Shadis le había enviado esa mañana.

—Eren se reunió con su pandilla de mocosos —respondió Levi—. Pero Ymir no estaba allí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Aquí tengo su planilla de inscripción —Erwin levantó una hoja y se la entregó a Levi—. No dice mucho.

El Capitán leyó rápidamente el papel.

—Sólo puso su nombre —señaló—. Ni siquiera menciona su apellido.

—Eren dijo que era bastante misteriosa —aportó el Comandante—. Estoy seguro que ella es la persona que buscamos.

—Dime, Erwin —preguntó el Capitán devolviendo la hoja—. ¿Qué coño piensas hacer con ella? Hasta ahora sólo hemos hablado de su posible identidad como enemiga, pero no me has dicho qué demonios se supone que hagamos ahora. Ni siquiera sé cuál de todas esas niñitas es Ymir y mi escuadrón no tiene permitido saberlo. Si le vamos a salvar el culo al mocoso, al menos deberían saber de quién van a hacerlo.

El tono de Levi era directo, mas no irrespetuoso. Solía maldecir seguido, usando con mayor frecuencia la palabra "mierda" o cualquier alusiva a ella. El Comandante ni se inmutaba ante sus palabras, rudas casi siempre, se había acostumbrado a ellas desde el mismo momento en que lo reclutó. Otros se escandalizaban y hasta le decían a Erwin que debía exigirle más respeto, pero para él aquello era normal.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices —comenzó a responder—, pero es mejor no arriesgarse. Aún no sabemos quién es el traidor, y aunque la evidencia apunta directamente hacia Ymir, podría haber más de uno. Tendrás que arreglártelas para advertirles a ellos y a Eren sin revelar nada. Mike, Nanaba y Hange servirán de apoyo desde la distancia, vigilando a Ymir. Moblit servirá como mensajero entre ustedes. En cuanto a Ymir, esperaremos la información que traerá Hange y actuaremos según lo que reúna. Así que por ahora, solamente nos limitaremos a mantenerla vigilada. Una vez que confirmemos su identidad como enemiga, la atraeremos hasta el bosque gigante y seguiremos con el plan.

—En resumen, seguiremos encerrados en el maldito castillo.

—Sí, eso mismo —admitió Erwin—. Cuando Hange llegue te lo haré saber —Levi tomó aquello como su señal para irse—. Quédate cerca, la presentación de los nuevos cadetes empezará pronto.

* * *

Hange se despertó antes de que saliera el sol, con dolor de cabeza y el estómago gruñéndole. El estrés de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura, pues desde lo ocurrido en Trost apenas había dormido. Primero había estado ayudando a acabar con los titanes que quedaban en la ciudad, luego redactando sus reportes e investigando todo lo que pudo sobre Eren Yeaguer, y luego estuvo ocupada experimentando con Sonney y Bean. Ahora tenía que hacer un viaje de unas ocho horas hasta Herminah, donde solicitaría los antecedentes de Ymir y Christa Lenz. Luego pasaría la noche allí, para salir al día siguiente en dirección a Stohess, donde vivía Nickolas Colton.

Con tales planes en mente, Hange y Moblit tomaron rumbos separados, el último regresando hasta el campo de entrenamiento para poner a Erwin al corriente. En cuanto a Hange, por desgracia se le negó cualquier cosa relativa a la chica Lenz, y acerca de Ymir se le instruyó esperar los resultados. Hange tuvo que contenerse antes de golpear a alguien. ¡Cuánto odiaba la burocracia! Por culpa de hombres así la Legión había visto muchos de sus planes retrasados, e incluso cancelados. Al final, derrotada, optó por ir a una posada y esperar a que le enviaran los resultados. Por ahora tendría que ser paciente y esperar, y mientras hablaría con Erwin y comprobaría de una vez por todas qué tenían en común Ilse Langner e Ymir. Con algo de suerte, encontrarían las respuestas que buscaban, y quizá, salvarían muchas vidas.

* * *

La respuesta que esperaba no tardó mucho en llegar. Hacia el atardecer, cuando ya estaba lista para ir a descansar, un agotado Moblit volvió con noticias del Comandante.

Ymir se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 26 de julio de 2017.

Editado el 23 de octubre de 2017


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Nota de autora:** Modifiqué la distribución de los capítulos, por lo que este capítulo es nuevo aunque esté numerado como el cuarto.

* * *

IV

La nota de Erwin que había traído Moblit era bastante breve. Simplemente indicaba que Ymir se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y que Hange debía regresar cuanto antes. Como ya era tarde y un viaje de noche era poco recomendable, decidió salir al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol. De esa forma, tanto ella como Moblit podrían descansar un poco y los caballos también.

Hange llegó al campo de entrenamiento al mediodía. Estaba ansiosa por saber quién era la persona que había buscado por tanto tiempo, así que no hizo ninguna parada durante el viaje y apuró el paso tanto como pudo. Cuando llegó encontró a Erwin solo en su oficina, justo cuando iba a almorzar.

—Hange.

La aludida entró y se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio, sin aliento. Erwin le ofreció una jarra con agua y empujó su bandeja en dirección a ella. Ésta se bebió casi el litro entero de un solo trago, pero no probó la comida.

—Vine tan rápido como pude —dijo secándose la boca—. Quería regresar ayer mismo pero nuestros caballos ya estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Dime, ¿dónde está Ymir?

—Con los otros soldados, deben estar almorzando justo ahora. ¿No vas a comer?

Hange observó la bandeja de comida sin apetito en realidad. Cuando encontraba algo interesante, se enfocaba por completo en ello y hasta se olvidaba de alimentarse y era Moblit quien tenía que recordárselo.

—Quiero ver a Ymir primero.

Erwin sonrió ligeramente, conocía muy bien esa mirada.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

En el camino Hange le explicó todo lo que había hecho, desde la reunión con Shadis hasta su parada en Herminha para recolectar información sobre los orígenes de Christa Lenz e Ymir. Le habló de las cartas y la visita a los Langner, mientras que el hombre le escuchaba con paciencia. Hange no era exactamente de las que iban al grano, pero Erwin ya se había acostumbrado a sus largas conversaciones.

Los nuevos reclutas comían junto a los miembros más antiguos, a excepción de Levi y compañía quienes se encontraban a unos kilómetros de allí en el antiguo cuartel de la legión. El ambiente era cálido y lleno de ruido, una cacofonía compuesta por cubiertos, voces y hasta risas. Erwin y Hange entraron sin ser notados, con el primero dirigiendo la marcha. Se detuvo en un punto específico, señalando hacia una de las mesas donde un grupo de unas seis personas comían sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Allí —señaló el comandante—. La que está junto a la rubia.

Hange dirigió su vista hasta encontrarse con el objetivo, y entonces la _vio_. Asimiló rápidamente sus rasgos, viendo aquello que debió haber visto el titán parlante. En silencio, todavía sin despegar la vista de la joven, sacó de su bolsillo el retrato de Ilse Langner. Luego se lo pasó a Erwin, señalando los puntos en común.

Cabello oscuro. Piel morena. Pecas en el rostro. Cabello corto, según sus padres y amigos.

—Era cierto —murmuró el hombre—. Tenías razón.

Esta vez era Hange quien sonreía. Su teoría resultó ser cierta y ahora que lo había comprobado, no cabía duda de que aquella Ymir era la misma del diario.

—Tenía razón —repitió Hange sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Erwin, esto es increíble!

Algunos soldados que comían cerca se voltearon y la miraron. Hange bajó la voz y retrocedió sus pasos en dirección a la salida.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Levi —decía Hange, mientras regresaban—. Tengo que pensar qué le diré a Eren, tenía cara de querer preguntarme… También debería planear un encuentro disimulado con ella y ver si puedo hablar con sus compañeros. No, tal vez eso no sea prudente. ¡Ya sé! Entrevistaré a los que entraron en la Policía Militar y en las Tropas, así habrá menos probabilidades de que se entere…

Hange siguió sumergida en su propio mundo, murmurando hipótesis y planes en torno a Ymir, olvidando que Erwin seguía a su lado. Él, por su parte, la escuchaba en silencio, sin ofenderse porque lo estuviera ignorando, pensando a su vez en sus propios planes. Si Ymir empezaba a resultar ser la persona quien creían, entonces necesitaría más ayuda. Tal vez, después de todo, tendría que involucrar más personas en el caso.

* * *

—Los reuní aquí para hablar respecto a la expedición en ciernes.

Erwin estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, extendiendo los brazos sobre su superficie. Allí, con las páginas abiertas, reposaba el diario de Ilse Langner. Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Hange y Levi se encontraban de pie en diversas partes de la habitación, escuchando con atención lo que el comandante les decía.

—(…) Como ya les había dicho, tenemos motivos para creer que hay más personas capaces de usar el poder de los titanes entre nosotros. Hange ha recolectado más información al respecto, la cual podría apuntar a uno de los miembros de la 104. De ser así, podríamos reducir el margen de error hasta un 90% y estar mejor preparados para proteger a Eren. No obstante, nada de esto sería posible sin el noble sacrificio de Ilse Langner —Erwin giró el diario en dirección al grupo—. Lo que voy a decirles ahora sólo lo sabemos cinco personas. Seis, si contamos a Eren. Mike, Nanaba, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes —los aludidos asintieron con solemnidad.

»Ilse Langner se graduó en el nonagésimo sexto ciclo de reclutas y entró a la Legión ese mismo año, en el 842. Permaneció en la organización dos años, hasta que murió en la trigésima cuarta expedición. Pertenecía a la brigada de retaguardia del ala derecha, la cual, como recordarán, fue completamente aniquilada. Nunca se encontró nada de ella, así que se le dio por desaparecida. Sin embargo, un año después Levi y Hange encontraron este diario que ven aquí —Erwin hizo una pausa, mientras que Mike y Nanaba le echaban un vistazo al cuaderno—. Como ven, son sus avances militares. Pero no solamente eso, también son prueba de que lo que les dije al principio —la pareja de soldados alzó la vista—. "Pueblo de Ymir" "Señorita Ymir" "bienvenida" fueron las palabras que el titán pronunció. Estas palabras aún siguen siendo un misterio para nosotros, sin embargo, la persona de Ymir ya no lo es.

»Hange encontró a Ymir. Se trata de una de las compañeras de Eren Yeaguer. Hemos confirmado que ambas personas, Ymir e Ilse Langner se parecen físicamente, lo que indica que aquel titán las confundió y por eso actuó de ese modo. Sin duda es un comportamiento bastante irregular, puesto que los titanes solamente ven a los humanos como comida y nunca antes ha habido registro alguno de que un titán hable, o que demuestre desinterés por devorar a un humano.

»Al principio pensamos que Ymir era alguna especie de líder para los titanes, quizá quien les dirige. Ahora sabemos que pueden existir titanes con inteligencia gracias a Eren; y aunque no descartamos que aquel titán podría haber sido como Eren, tampoco eliminamos la posibilidad de que se trate de un titán corriente. De cualquier modo, si Ymir resultara relacionada con los titanes, bien sea como alguna figura de liderazgo o como usuaria del poder titán en sí, tenemos que estar preparados. No conocemos sus intenciones, ni si se trata de alguno de los titanes que nos atacaron hace cinco años. Tenemos motivos para creer que se trata de lo último y que todo este tiempo ha sabido que Eren tiene el poder de los titanes, como hemos teorizado acerca de la identidad tras el colosal y el acorazado, dado que en ambas ocasiones atacaron los distritos donde se encontraba Eren.

»El objetivo de la expedición sigue siendo el mismo, capturar a un titán con inteligencia. No obstante, he decidido dar un paso arriesgado: pondré a Ymir en el grupo de Nanaba y les diremos que Eren se encuentra en la tercera fila del ala izquierda junto a Hange. Ambas vigilarán cualquier movimiento sospechoso y me mantendrán informado. Si Ymir llega a salirse de la formación y/o algún titán inteligente aparece en el flanco izquierdo, sabremos que es ella. Si no, entonces tendremos que descubrir de quien se trata.

—Entendido —Hange y Nanaba dijeron al unísono.

—Algo más, actúen con naturalidad. Ustedes que estarán cerca, no le dejen saber que sospechamos de ella. Nanaba, tú pasarás más tiempo cerca de ella ahora que comparten habitación. Vigílala.

Nanaba asintió.

—Bien, pueden retirarse.

* * *

—¿Está la líder de escuadrón presente?

Por segunda vez, alguien irrumpía en busca de Hange.

La aludida se levantó de la silla y el hombre entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Keiji?

—La están buscando. Dicen que es urgente.

Hange miró atrás, dudosa. Estaba en medio de una conversación con Erwin, que también era importante.

—Dijo que le entregara esto —continuó el soldado, pasándole un brazalete que Hange reconoció inmediatamente. Era de la trigésima cuarta expedición.

—Voy de inmediato.

Hange compartió una mirada con Erwin, a sus espaldas, y salió de la habitación.

—¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó Hange una vez fuera de la oficina.

—No. La está esperando en el establo.

Hange apremió el paso, y con la misma rapidez llegó al lugar indicado. En menos tiempo del esperado, se encontró frente a las puertas de las caballerizas, donde Keiji la dejó a solas con el visitante. El extraño se hallaba de espaldas, portando un uniforme cuya capa tenía estampada el caballo de la Policía Militar.

—Hange Zoë —saludó con firmeza, evadiendo las formalidades—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El visitante se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frene. Era joven y apuesto.

—Mi nombre es Nickolas Colton, y vengo por el diario de Ilse.

* * *

El nombre de Nickolas Colton es un nombre fanon que los fans de tumblr le dieron al "chico lindo del ova" del ova de Ilse. Ya había escrito antes sobre él, pero en esa historia las cosas cambiarán un poco. Cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en preguntar.

Siento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero las vacaciones se acabaron así que ya no tengo casi tiempo libre... *sight*

—Fanfiction, 30 de julio de 2017.


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Nota de autora:** Modifiqué la distribución de los capítulos, por lo que este capítulo es nuevo aunque esté numerado como el quinto.

* * *

V

Hange reconoció el nombre y rostro de inmediato. Nickolas Colton, hermano mayor de Henry Colton y uno de los amigos más cercanos a Ilse Langner. Su nombre figuraba varias veces en sus cartas, junto al de otros compañeros que ya habían muerto. Hange había hablado con él en un par de ocasiones, la primera cuando el joven le preguntó por el diario de su compañera, y la segunda cuando Hange lo entrevistó en busca de información.

—Así que lo descubriste —respondió Hange, apoyándose en una pared. No lucía molesta ni sorprendida, sólo como alguien que establece un hecho—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—El sr. Langner me escribió —respondió Nickolas imitándola—. Dijo que usted fue a verlo por Ilse. No me explicó el motivo, pero dijo que era importante que la viera. Dígame —su voz se tornó más suave, casi como una petición—, ¿qué decía el diario? ¿Por qué lo ocultó? ¿Por qué mintió aquella vez?

Hange recordó aquel breve encuentro, cinco años atrás. La Legión aún se encontraba en territorio de titanes, preparándose para regresar. Le había enseñado la capa de Ilse, todavía manchada de sangre. El muchacho le pidió que le dijera dónde la había encontrado, pero le negó cualquier información al respecto. Cuando le preguntó por su diario, Hange tuvo que mentirle de nuevo. En aquel momento se había sentido culpable, y ahora, nuevamente un pequeño rastro de esa culpabilidad se asomó en sus ojos cafés. Bajó la mirada, antes de volverla a posar el rostro de su visitante.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin—. Pero la información que contiene no podía ser compartida con nadie, de hecho, creemos que eso fue lo que mató a tu amiga.

Nickolas asimiló la información en silencio, decidiendo qué hacer al respecto.

—Pero ahora usted me necesita —intervino él al cabo de unos momentos—. O Tom no me habría escrito.

Hange sonrió ligeramente, pero el gesto desapareció rápidamente.

—En parte es cierto, tu ayuda podría sernos útil —admitió—. Pero antes dime, ¿nos ayudarás aún si no sabes qué dice el diario?

Su respuesta fue inmediata, sin dudas.

—Sí. Sé que lo que sea que diga es importante para el avance de la humanidad —sus palabras estaban cargadas de convicción—. Y también sé que _su_ muerte no fue en vano, porque si murió por una causa y esa causa está ahora en sus manos, entonces su sacrificio tuvo algún significado.

—Bien —Hange se alejó de la pared—. Acompáñame entonces.

El joven la siguió fuera del establo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

En un principio no entendió la pregunta. Observó con detenimiento a los nuevos reclutas, transportando provisiones hasta la cocina. El grupo reunido le recordó a sus propios compañeros de milicia, como por ejemplo aquella chica de cabello recogido en una coleta estaba peinada de la misma forma que Nanani, ahora fallecida. El par conformado por el rubio y el moreno alto eran como Caleb y Josué Jones, excluyendo las diferencias, por supuesto. Luego estaba aquella chica alta con el cabello oscuro recortado al nivel del cuello, su piel trigueña y pecas le hacían parecerse a…

Nickolas lo entendió de golpe.

Volteó hacia Hange, de pie a su lado, señalando con el dedo hacia la joven que había llamado su atención.

—E-ella —su voz tembló, pero lo corrigió rápidamente—. La alta, se parece a Ilse —volvió a ver a Hange, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería?

Hange no respondió, en su lugar, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿En qué se parecen?

Nickolas volvió a ver a Ymir, estudiando sus rasgos con más detalle.

—Su cabello, es del mismo color y está cortado de la misma forma. Su piel es oscura como la de ella, y tiene pecas. La forma de su rostro también es similar. Son parecidas.

A lo lejos, ajena al escrutinio del que era objeto, Ymir reía señalando a un chico calvo, aunque más bien parecía una risa burlona. Las risas pararon cuando descubrió que alguien la observaba, y en su lugar el gesto fue remplazado por una expresión inquisitiva. Nickolas le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

—Me alegra que pienses eso —dijo Hange alcanzándolo, él la observó intrigado—. Hace que todo sea más fácil. ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—Vine aquí desde Stohess e incluso renuncié a mi puesto en la Policía Militar para regresar a la Legión. Haré lo que sea necesario para saber la verdad —declaró con seriedad.

—¿Regresarás a la Legión sólo por eso?

Hange parecía auténticamente sorprendida, su resolución en encontrar respuestas era digna de admirar. En cierto sentido, era como ella. Un buscador de la verdad.

—Esta es la última vez que uso el uniforme de la PM —respondió con firmeza—. De ahora en adelante lucharé al lado de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir eso? —quiso saber Hange.

— _Ella_. Incluso tras morir, su legado vive. Si muero viviendo cómodamente dentro de las murallas cuando juré entregar mi corazón a la humanidad, no podría verla a la cara de nuevo. Debo cumplir la promesa que hice.

Hange esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Creo que estás listo entonces. Ahora, es decisión de Erwin decirte la verdad —Hange empujó la puerta de caoba, guiándolo adentro—. Pero sé que lo hará.

* * *

Erwin lo reconoció de inmediato. Uno de los soldados más talentosos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, con quien había luchado en algunas ocasiones. Lideró un escuadrón durante la primera expedición que Erwin dirigió como comandante, el cual no tuvo ni una sola baja. Sin embargo, el muchacho había abandonado la organización no mucho después, y Erwin no le había visto ni sabido nada de él desde entonces.

—Erwin, este es Nickolas Colton, compañero de milicia de Ilse Langner.

Nickolas hizo el saludo de la Legión, por primera vez en años.

—Adelante, siéntense.

Ambos hicieron como se les dijo, tomando las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Nickolas vino tras recibir una carta del sr. Tom Langner —explicó Hange—. Dedujo que el diario está con nosotros y colaboró sin saber con la investigación que llevamos en curso.

Erwin clavó sus ojos en Nickolas, interesado por el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Cuando le dijo a Hange que regresara, la idea de encontrar a algún conocido de Ilse había quedado descartada momentáneamente, pese a que Hange había enviado una carta a la base de la Policía Militar antes de volver. No esperaban una respuesta tan pronto, mucho menos que el joven apareciera por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta acá? —le preguntó, comenzando a tantear el terreno.

—Quiero saber la verdad, señor.

Un brillo de interés cruzó los ojos de Erwin. Oírlo hablar así le recordó a sí mismo, tantos años atrás cuando era sólo un cadete.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—Por qué Ilse murió, qué fue lo que encontraron y por qué lo han mantenido en secreto todos estos años. La verdad de los titanes, por qué nos devoran sin detenerse nunca, por qué han muerto mis amigos. Quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer una vez lo descubras?

—Voy a seguir peleando para que la humanidad sea libre, y vengar a Ilse si es necesario. No sólo he venido por su diario, sino también porque quiero reincorporarme a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Eso suena muy bien —intervino Erwin—, ¿pero siquiera sabes contra qué estás luchando? ¿Sabes quién es el enemigo?

Hange prestó atención a Nickolas, y él volvió a responder con aquella seguridad que empezaba a reconocer.

—Si alguien me preguntara eso, yo diría que los titanes, señor. Pero parece que usted sabe cosas —miró a Hange—, y usted también, Comandante. Ustedes deben conocer a ese chico Eren, el que porta el poder de los titanes. Creo que el enemigo es alguien como él, capaz de manipular ese poder. Los titanes que atacaron la muralla María deben ser inteligentes, de otro modo, ¿cómo sabrían que las puertas comunicaban directamente con más distritos? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de deducir que la muralla era impenetrable, y que por lo tanto deberían acceder por otro medio? ¿Por qué atacaron justamente cuando la Legión se encontraba fuera? La primera vez, regresábamos de una misión fuera de las murallas, estábamos agotados y nuestras fuerzas mermadas. Justo atacaron cuando nos encontrábamos lejos de Shiganshina, y en Trost la Legión también se encontraba ausente. ¿Cómo sabían que la Legión no estaba disponible para ayudar?

Nickolas hizo una pausa, recuperando el aliento. No se había dado cuenta que había alzado la voz cada vez más, aunque no llegó a gritar. Bajó el volumen y volvió a hablar, esta vez con más lentitud.

—No he dejado de pensar en eso, Comandante —continuó—. Creo que hemos subestimado a los titanes. Nos han enseñado por décadas que son criaturas carentes de inteligencia, pero nunca nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de que puedan tenerla. Si existen titanes anormales, capaces de hacer las cosas más impredecibles, ¿acaso eso no sería suficiente para pensar que también podrían ser capaces de llegar a razonar como nosotros? Si este chico Eren puede transformarse en titán a voluntad y salvar un distrito entero, ¿no podría haber acaso otras personas con el mismo poder pero con la intención de destruirnos?

Erwin sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. En verdad este joven tenía unas ideas muy interesantes.

—Bienvenido a la expedición número 57, Nickolas Colton —le extendió la mano—. Nuestra misión será ir y regresar, pero eso no es todo. Vamos a capturar un titán inteligente.

Nickolas estrechó su mano y oyó el resto de la historia.

* * *

Ymir dejó de burlarse de Connie en el momento que percibió una mirada fijarse en ella. Giró su rostro, enfrentando a la persona que la observaba. Era un joven de unos veintiséis años como mucho, portando un uniforme militar sin el equipo de maniobras. La líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë se hallaba junto a él, conversando seriamente. Ymir le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, frunciendo el ceño de forma retadora. El joven apartó la vista sin intimidarse, y se marchó con la mujer a su lado.

Las réplicas de Connie continuaron, pero Ymir ya no las escuchaba. Ahora sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente: la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë y el soldado que la acompañaba. Ymir les observó alejarse, fijándose en cómo la capa del joven ondeaba enseñando el símbolo de la Policía Militar.

Si aquello hubiese ocurrido días atrás, a Ymir no le habría importado. Tras lo sucedido con los titanes de prueba, el campo de entrenamiento se vio invadido por soldados de aquella rama buscando al culpable. Sin embargo, las investigaciones no rindieron ningún fruto y los soldados se retiraron. Además de eso, Ymir no lo había visto en los días anteriores, tenía que ser alguien que acababa de llegar. Pero, ¿por qué estaría la Policía Militar allí?

Los instintos de Ymir le decían que tenía que averiguarlo, que la presencia de Hange Zoë -la persona tras los experimentos en titanes- y la visita de aquel soldado no eran coincidencia. La forma en que él la había mirado, como si reconociera algo, tampoco lo era. Estaban hablando de ella.

Ymir dio instintivamente un paso en dirección hacia donde Hange y el otro se habían ido, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando Connie la interrumpió.

—¿A dónde vas, Ymir?¿ No estarás pensando escabullirte de nuevo, cierto?

Ymir maldijo por lo bajo, y girándose de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto que no, _calvito_. ¿Si no, quién te ayudará a llevar todas esas cajas tan pesadas?

—Serás…

Una nueva discusión estaba por empezar, pero Christa intervino.

—¡Paren! ¡El supervisor está viendo hacia acá!

Ymir respondió con otra frase burlona, y levantó el saco del suelo para llevarlo a la cocina. El incidente quedó olvidado mientras los nuevos reclutas transportaban la comida por la puerta trasera de la cocina, vigilados por soldados más antiguos de la Legión. Armin cargaba una caja con algo de dificultad, Sasha intentaba hacerse con un saco de patatas, mientras que Connie y Jean trataban de detenerla. Reiner, Berthold y Mikasa cargaban lo suyo sin problemas, mientras el primero intentaba lucirse frente a Christa. Christa, por su parte, dejó su carga en el suelo, oteando alrededor en busca de Ymir.

* * *

—Ilse Langner murió bajo circunstancias bastante inusuales —Ymir no reconoció la voz, pero supuso que se trataba de Hange Zoë—. El titán que la mató no lo hizo de inmediato, sino que se arrodilló frente a ella e incluso habló. Todo está en su diario.

Ymir pegó más la oreja a la puerta, esperando averiguar más. Hubo una pausa, tiempo durante el cual sólo escuchó el suave rumor de hojas siendo pasadas. El joven debía estar hojeando el fulano diario, supuso. Ymir esperó impaciente, sabiendo de antemano que esta información era importante.

—¿Pueblo de Ymir?

Ymir abrió los ojos, helada. Hacía tanto que no oía esas palabras…

—Sí —dijo Hange—. También dijo "Srta. Ymir" y "bienvenida", como ves.

—No lo entiendo —la voz del joven temblaba—. Este titán la llamó por otro nombre y le mostró respeto, ¿y luego qué? ¿La mató? —el volumen se había tornado cada vez más alto—. ¿¡Por qué haría eso!? ¿¡Por qué le haría creer que le perdonaría la vida para luego asesinarla!?

Un golpe seco se oyó de improvisto, como si le hubieran dado con el puño a una mesa. Hange y Erwin no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Eso… eso es lo más cruel que he oído.

—Lo siento, Nickolas —el tono de Hange se oía en realidad entristecido—. En verdad lamento que haya muerto así.

—Dígame una cosa, líder de escuadrón —la voz de Nickolas se había calmado, convertida en apenas era un susurro—. Esa chica que vimos en el patio, ¿era ella?

—Sí —respondió—. Ella es Ymir.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, antes de que el soldado de la PM volviera a hablar.

—Por eso la mató ese titán, ¿no? Se dio cuenta de que no era ella, sino una pobre chica que tuvo la desgracia de parecérsele demasiado.

—Eso es lo que creemos —otorgó Hange.

—¿Hay alguna forma de probarlo? ¿Además del parecido?

—Eso intentamos averiguar —respondió Erwin tomando el control de la conversación—. Por ahora nos concentraremos en el objetivo de la expedición 57, y luego veremos cómo obtendremos el resto de la información.

—Ya veo… Cuente conmigo, Comandante —ofreció, formal.

—Gracias, Nickolas. Hange, búscale una habitación y un uniforme. Informa a Levi y trae a Nanaba, quiero añadirlo a su escuadrón.

—Sí.

Ymir se alejó de la puerta, escabulléndose hacia las escaleras. Había oído suficiente. La Legión sabía quién era y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que fueran por ella.

* * *

Ymir se dejó caer al suelo, recostando su cabeza en la pared.

—Christa…

Su voz salió en un murmullo suave, apagado. Ymir cerró los ojos, pensando en qué haría ahora.

Si la Legión había llegado tan lejos con tan sólo unas palabras y el testimonio de un hombre, ¿qué habrían averiguado aquellos que la habían enviado hasta allí? Ymir no recordaba nada de su transición de titán puro a humana, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Mare no había enviado a un solo titán cambiante hasta allí. El titán colosal y el acorazado habían sido enviados por ellos, y ahora seguramente éstos estaban por ahí, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla y recuperar lo que les robó.

Ymir tenía que tomar una decisión. Tarde o temprano, Mare o la Legión la acorralarían y no habría escapatoria. Mare buscaba su poder, y la Legión, respuestas. Unos la matarían, los otros… no estaba segura. Se había armado un lío bien grande con lo de Eren, y según había escuchado, al bastardo suicida casi lo matan los de las Tropas Estacionarias. De hecho, ahora lo vigilaba un escuadrón élite que tenía órdenes de matarlo si se salía de control. Si aquello le había sucedido a Eren, quien había jurado y demostrado su lealtad para con la humanidad, ¿qué le harían a ella cuando descubrieran el poder que tenía y que había ocultado información vital? ¿Qué pasaría cuando comenzaran a cuestionar por qué a esa chica le ocurrió lo que le ocurrió?

Por un momento fugaz, Ymir casi odió a Ilse Langner. De no ser por ella y su maldito diario nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Hange Zoë no habría llegado a conclusiones tan acertadas, y Erwin Smith no estaría buscando la oportunidad para acorralarla. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ilse Langner sólo era una víctima más de toda esta pesadilla, alguien que se encontró en el lugar y momento equivocados. Mare les había hecho esto. Mare mató a Ilse, Mare fue quien le robó su humanidad a centenas de inocentes, entre ellos, los miembros del culto.

— _¿Fuiste tú, Rosemary? —_ se preguntó— _Eras tan devota…_

Ymir recordó con pesar a la mujer rubia, quien le había hecho señas con la cabeza para que negara su nombre. Incluso en ese momento, con los guardias apuntándole a la cabeza, puso la vida de Ymir por encima de la suya. Aún podía recordar sus momentos finales, cuando Rosemary fue inyectada con el suero y lanzada al vacío, convirtiéndose en titán. El titán que había hablado con Ilse Langner, que le había mirado con respeto y fervor, que le había dado la bienvenida como si volviera a encontrarse con su diosa después de tanto tiempo.

— _Tuviste que ser tú…_

De todos los miembros del culto, ella había sido la única que se mantuvo firme hasta el final. Y como prueba de ello, estaba aquel diario con las notas finales de una legionaria como ella. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, lograra robarlo y leer su contenido. Si iba a rebelarse contra Erwin Smith tenía que estar preparada y saber a qué se enfrentaba.

* * *

¡se prendió esta vaina! (?)

Aprovecho para aclarar que en esta historia Nickolas llegó a conocer a Hange, Erwin y demás veteranos (incluyendo a Levi) antes de la caída del muro María, pero no mucho después de esto se retiró y no estuvo en contacto con ninguno de ellos. De todas formas esto ya está mencionado en la misma historia, lo explico por si hay alguien que no le haya prestado atención.

—Fanfiction, 31 de octubre de 2017.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Soy Ilse Langner, miembro de la expedición 34 a la tierra más allá de los muros, a cargo del ala izquierda de la segunda brigada. En nuestro retorno, mi grupo encontró titanes. Todos mis compañeros y nuestros caballos fueron eliminados, mi mecanismo de obras tridimensionales resultó dañado y tuve que abandonarlo. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el norte._

 _En estas tierras plagadas de titanes, he perdido mi caballo. Es imposible para un humano escapar a pie de un titán. Estoy intentando volver a la ciudad, pero mi situación es penosa. Sólo espero poder llegar a la muralla sin toparme con ningún titán. Caer en la desesperación y el miedo no es bajo ningún concepto una opción, incluso en estas circunstancias. Desde que me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba preparada para enfrentar este tipo de situación._

 _Soy una orgullosa miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la esperanza de la humanidad, y no tengo miedo a morir. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, lucharé hasta el final. Aunque no tenga un arma, todavía puedo luchar. En este diario estoy tomando notas de mi situación actual, decidida a hacer lo que pueda con lo que tengo. Definitivamente, no me rendiré._

 _No me rendiré._

 _Me he encontrado un titán. De clase 6 metros, no me devoró al instante ¿Un anormal?_

 _Mis últimos momentos son estos. Se acabó para mí. Y todo lo que hice en mi vida fue ser egoísta… Ni siquiera he hecho nada por mis padres que tanto se sacrificaron para criarme._

 _Mierda, todo está a punto de acabar._

 _Está hablando…_

 _Ha dicho "pueblo de Ymir" "Srta. Ymir" y "bienvenida". Estoy segura de haber oído bien._

 _La cara del titán ha cambiado. Está inclinando su cabeza ante mí, parece que en un gesto de respeto…_

 _No puedo creerlo. Es probablemente la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que algo así pasa…_

 _He establecido comunicación con un titán…_

 _Le he preguntado al titán sobre su especie._

 _Ahora sólo gime... Ya no dice ninguna palabra… Intentaré preguntarle sobre su origen._

 _No responde. Le he preguntado su objetivo._

 _Me ha aprisionado entre sus dientes puedo sentirlos en mi cráneo como la presión de_

Las anotaciones terminaban allí. La última palabra apenas era legible, cubierta por una mancha de sangre seca.

Ymir dejó a un lado el diario que le había robado a Nickolas Colton esa tarde. Tendría que devolverlo antes de que se diera cuenta que no estaba, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que Ilse Langner.

Había encontrado un dibujo a carboncillo de la muchacha en cuestión dentro del diario, representándola cuando tendría unos 19 años como mucho. La imagen era grande, marcada por pliegues que debieron ser causados por haber estado doblada mucho tiempo. Pese a la falta de color en la imagen, el parecido era innegable. El corte del cabello era casi igual al suyo, y por lo que intuía, el color también. Ambas tenían pecas, y la forma de sus rostros eran parecidos.

—Ilse Langner —susurró—. Lo siento.

* * *

—¡Ymir! —la animada voz de Christa le tomó por sorpresa— ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando.

—¡Hey, gigantona! —llamó Connie, quien venía detrás—. ¡Te saltaste la limpieza también!

—El supervisor preguntó dónde estabas —indicó Sasha—. No hemos sabido que decirle…

—Ya, ya —respondió ella, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué hay para la cena?

—Frijoles y pan —respondió Sasha—. Ni siquiera nos han dejado probar un poquito… En cuanto terminamos de cargar las cosas, ¡el cocinero nos echó de allí!

Ymir sonrió de lado, mirando directamente a su compañera.

—Dime, chica patata, ¿no te robaste nada hoy?

—¡C-claro que no! —negó ésta rápidamente, temiendo que alguien las oyera— ¡no he tomado nada sin permiso!

Ymir se rió sonoramente de la reacción de Sasha, pensando en que había tenido éxito desviando la conversación de su repentina desaparición. Lo que había estado haciendo no podía compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera Christa. Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

—Ymir.

Esta vez, la voz de Christa carecía de entusiasmo. Ymir alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada seria de su amiga. No parecía molesta, sino era esa mirada de saber que algo sucedía.

—¿Por qué te fuiste esta mañana? —preguntó— ¿Por qué venías en dirección de las habitaciones de los chicos?

—¿No estarás pensando que fui a ver a Reiner, verdad? —bromeó—. No te pongas celosa, sólo me fugaría contigo. Es más, ¿qué te parece la idea, Christa? Cuando estemos fuera en la expedición, ¡Fuguémonos juntas y casémonos!

Ymir agarró a la rubia por la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello. Christa se deshizo fácilmente del agarre, enfrentándola, aún aquella mirada persistente se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Sé lo que haces, Ymir. Intentas distraerme como hace un rato para evadir el tema. Yo solamente estaba preocupada… dime, ¿pasa algo?

Repentinamente, sus rasgos se habían suavizado, y en lugar de una mirada cuestionadora, allí estaba esa expresión que aunque otras veces había sido falsa, ahora era sincera.

Ymir le dedicó una sonrisa leve, casi inexistente.

—Aún no puedo decírtelo, Christa. Pero algún día lo haré.

Christa desistió con tristeza, pero confiando en sus palabras.

Algún día.

* * *

La ausencia de signos de puntuación en los últimos párrafos del diario está hecha a propósito. No creo que en sus últimos momentos Ilse se preocupara mucho por la ortografía, y seguramente estas últimas palabras fueran unos garabatos poco comprensibles.

Nadeshiko1227 ¡gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que la historia alcance tus expectativas. En cuanto a esta historia se refiere no pienso incluir romance –de ningún tipo- sin embargo para el desarrollo y acciones de ciertos personajes es necesario dejar entrever ciertos sentimientos. (Como en este capítulo, por ejemplo, y ni siquiera soy yumikuri ni me gusta el yuri…) Aun así, la historia no se centrará en relaciones románticas así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Gracias a todos por estar al pendiente de esta locura que escribo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Todos los hombres deben servir

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

VII

Ymir fue asignada junto a Berthold bajo el mando de Nanaba. Nanaba era una veterana, mujer delgada, de rasgos andróginos y cabello rubio corto. Era tan alta como ella, quizá un poco más. Había algunos legionarios más que no conocía en el grupo, entre ellos, el soldado de la Policía Militar que Ymir había visto con Hange.

No era de extrañar considerando que aquel joven había estado involucrado de algún modo con Ilse Langner. De hecho, solamente ponía de manifiesto el interés de la Legión en ella [en Ymir], al punto de traer a un soldado de otra facción a una expedición. Naturalmente, éste debió haber sido uno de los mejores soldados de su generación, de lo contrario no habría podido entrar a la PM. Aun así, un cambio de rama como ése era inusual, sobre todo porque los miembros de las otras facciones no tenían ninguna experiencia real con los titanes ni ningún deseo de hacerlo.

De cualquier modo, Ymir sentía que no podía bajar la guardia. Sospechaba que la expedición podría tener un propósito oculto aparte del que se les dijo, incluso podría estar relacionado con ella. No tenía una idea exacta de qué podría ser, pero estaba segura de que había algo preparándose tras bastidores. Había intentado en vano averiguar algo, pero era difícil escabullirse con tantos veteranos por ahí, y lo menos que quería era llamar la atención. Tenía solamente una cosa a su favor, _ellos_ no sabían que ella les había descubierto, y no podía arriesgarse a perderla poniéndose en evidencia. No si quería salir de ésta.

Todo era complicado, muy complicado. Por un lado estaba la Legión, esperando que se le echaran encima, y por el otro, Mare. El titán colosal, propiedad de aquel imperio, había atacado Trost tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Al contrario que la primera vez, cuando atacó la Muralla María, esta vez no habían tenido éxito. Eren tapó el agujero del muro, usando un poder que ni ella conocía. En un principio pensó que el chico había obtenido su poder de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Eren siempre había expresado con vehemencia que acabaría con todos los titanes, hasta el último de ellos, y si hubiese venido de afuera como ella, no hablaría así. De hecho, quizá se habría escandalizado al saber que la Legión mataba a los titanes y su odio estaría dirigido a ellos. Además de eso, según palabras de Armin y lo poco que dijo Mikasa, los tres venían de Shinganshina y habían vivido allí todas sus vidas. En conclusión, Eren Yeaguer recibió su poder de alguien más, quien tuvo que habérselo robado a Mare. Seguramente se trataba del otro titán que Mare había perdido, el titán atacante. De cualquier modo, ahora que se había descubierto a sí mismo, Mare no tardaría en ir tras él.

Pero Ymir no podía preocuparse por el bastardo suicida. Tenía sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse y el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Había sido muy idiota de su parte exponerse así, pero el pobre ignoraba el panorama y de verdad creía que podría salvar a la humanidad. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando? Había seis más como él al acecho, esperando para atacar. Shiganshina y Trost eran tristes ejemplos de ello, por no mencionar el territorio completo de la Muralla María. Por desgracia, no podía compartir esta información con él sin ponerse ella misma en evidencia. Ya la Legión sospechaba de ella, en el momento que abriera la boca sería el fin. El fin iba a venir de todas formas, pero no iba a saltarle encima. Más bien, provecharía el tiempo que le quedaba para idear una salida y salvarse a sí misma.

Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía actuar impulsivamente.

Christa.

La bella y dulce Christa, a quien Ymir no quería dejar atrás. Le había prometido una vez que le contaría su secreto, mas no esperaba que ese momento llegara aún. No quería ocultárselo para siempre, pero si lo hacía ahora, la estaría involucrando a ella también. Le había insinuado hacía poco que huyeran juntas, esperando su respuesta, pero la rubiecita pensó que se trataba de uno de sus juegos para esquivar sus preguntas.

Algún día, le había prometido. Ese día se acercaba con pasos agigantados.

Ymir contempló desde lejos al soldado llamado Nickolas disparar una bengala negra. Gritó una orden que los demás soldados no tardaron en obedecer, mientras se elevaba por encima del caballo y junto a Nanaba eliminaba al objetivo de madera. Le observó fijamente mientras se alejaba, pensando en lo hábil que era. Éste le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Nanaba le dijo algo y volvió a su lugar en la formación. El simulacro terminó minutos después, con sólo cinco muertes falsas, todas a causa de titanes excéntricos maniobrados por otros soldados.

—El simulacro fue un éxito —decía uno de los novatos, de camino a los establos.

—¡Vamos a vencer a los titanes! —respondió su compañero, lleno de entusiasmo.

Ymir caminó calladamente detrás de ellos guiando a su caballo. Christa se le unió poco después, entusiasmada también.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Ymir? ¡No perdimos ni un solo miembro! —la chica hablaba de su brigada, en el flanco derecho—. ¡Mis compañeros son muy fuertes!

Ymir sonrió ligeramente, ocultando su incomodidad. La expedición era en tres días.

—Dime, Christa —la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció—, ¿de verdad crees que podamos tener éxito en esta expedición?

Christa se quedó callada un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, Ymir. Eren estará también, así que creo que él actuará si las cosas se ponen feas. Armin dijo que cuando los titanes invadieron Trost, él luchó contra ellos, y hasta detuvo una bala de cañón para protegerlo a él y a Mikasa. Si él está con nosotros, entonces podremos ganar —la oración final estuvo acompañada de una sonrisa cargada de esperanza.

—Pero Eren no podrá estar en todos los sitios a la vez —rebatió Ymir. Quería llegar a un punto, en donde le expresaría a Christa lo peligroso de la expedición y tal vez así lograría convencerla de no asistir. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles para ella, y podría ser la única oportunidad que tenía si quería escapar y llevársela con ella—. Si los titanes aparecen en otro lado de la formación, ¡boom! Están acabados.

—Bueno, si lo dices así…

—Las expediciones nunca dejarán de ser peligrosas —continuó Ymir—. Así que si te quieres largar, hazlo ahora. No te delataré.

—Voy a estar bien —le aseguró Christa sonriendo con calidez—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba a Ymir. Conocía muy bien a Christa y a esa estúpida inclinación suya a ponerse en peligro. Además, habían quedado en lugares opuestos de la formación, por lo que Ymir no podría estar cerca si algo llegaba a suceder.

Ymir le observó en silencio, con una expresión inquietada en el rostro. Iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo. Los soldados se apresuraron en llevar los caballos al establo y guardar las cosas que usaron para en el entrenamiento. Christa siguió su camino hasta las caballerizas, separándose de Ymir, ajena a la revolución de pensamientos que asediaban a su amiga. Ymir se quedó rezagada, viéndola alejarse, perdiéndose en medio de la multitud de soldados que iban hacia el mismo lugar. Casi parecía una premonición.

—Christa…

* * *

—Son buenos, ¿no?

Nanaba se le había unido en el pórtico sin hacer ruido. Nickolas levantó la vista del grupo de soldados que entraban y salían del establo, reparando en la mujer. Concordó con un murmullo y asintió.

—Muchos no regresarán —comentó. Había cierta aprensión en su voz—. Había olvidado lo que se siente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Nanaba. No era una acusación, sino una simple pregunta surgida en un momento de confianza.

—No —fue su respuesta, su mirada fija frente a lo que sucedía a unos metros frente a sí—. No le temo a la muerte. Temo por aquellos que no están listos para ella.

—¿Algunas vez lo estamos? —reflexionó ella—. Cuando cierro mis ojos, todo lo que veo es un mar de sangre y gritos y los titanes devorándonos uno por uno. Entonces, siento miedo.

—No suena muy alentador viniendo de una veterana —Nickolas se volvió hacia ella, mirándola por primera vez desde que había llegado.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír fugazmente y encogerse de hombros.

—Todos tenemos fallas.

Nickolas tuvo que darle la razón. Él también había tenido sus fallas en el pasado, incluso había abandonado la Legión por casi cinco años. Aunque no había sido el miedo a la muerte lo que le había alejado del campo de batalla, sino el miedo a perder la última cosa que le quedaba en el mundo.

—Son muy jóvenes —Nickolas apartó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo—. Jóvenes y tontos.

—Algunos de ellos ya han visto el infierno antes, Nickolas —intervino Nanaba—. Han vivido mucho más de lo que nosotros vivimos a su edad. Han visto a los titanes y han luchado con ellos antes de siquiera haber salido de las murallas. Sobrevivieron a Trost y siguen aquí. Son fuertes. Van a lograrlo —finalizó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Henry tenía su edad —dijo de repente—. Tenía quince años cuando fue asesinado por un titán —Nanaba le escuchó con atención, no queriendo interrumpirlo—. Era su primera expedición y no regresó de ella. Cuando veo a estos chicos es como si lo estuviera viendo a él. A _todos —_ una sombra de nostalgia cubrió sus ojos y empañó su voz.

—Caleb. Josué. Nanani. Senri. _Ilse_.

»Ellos también eran buenos. Estuvieron en el top diez. Y aun así no regresaron.

—Todos los hombres deben morir —le recordó Nanaba con suavidad—. Aunque no estemos listos.

— _Ofrezcan sus corazones_ —citó él sin sonreír.

—Ofrezcan sus corazones —repitió ella.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, sintiendo la briza chocar suavemente contra ellos. Había mucho movimiento en el patio, los nuevos cadetes yendo de un lado a otro, guardando sus equipos y hablando entre ellos. Lucían muy animados, susurrando comentarios sobre matar titanes y hacer algo de relevancia para la humanidad. Nickolas se sintió transportado al pasado, ocho años atrás cuando sólo era un cadete recién graduado. Como miembro del top diez tenía la opción de ir a la Policía Militar, sin embargo, había decidido entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. En aquel entonces era sólo un niño, un niño ingenuo y entusiasta que creyó que portar alas blanquiazules era suficiente para luchar contra un enemigo cruel y poderoso. Justo como estos chicos de la 104, se había sentido así antes de su primera expedición. Eufórico, lleno de valor y esperanza. Entonces, la puerta de Shinganshina se abrió ante él y por primera vez sus ojos fueron abiertos.

Conoció la verdad, el verdadero _horror_. Supo por qué temían a los titanes, por qué tres murallas los enjaulaban aislándolos de todo lo demás. Supo qué era la muerte y el dolor, probó el sabor de la sangre y aprendió a reconocer de golpe su aroma metálico e intoxicante.

La vigésima octava expedición no sólo se llevó a su hermano, se llevó consigo al niño ingenuo que no conocía el precio de la libertad. Dos años después, la trigésima cuarta arrancó la fe que el hombre en que había sido forzado a convertirse tenía en ella. Un año más tarde, se llevó su corazón.

Ahora, cinco años en el futuro, volvía a creer en ella, pero sin la misma intensidad de antes. Era una esperanza que se había desvanecido con el pasar de los años, con cada muerte que veía y cada amigo que entregaba su corazón, como solían decir. No era una fe ciega, era una dicotomía que en el otro extremo se volvía realista y conocía las consecuencias, el precio de la libertad.

El precio de la libertad eran vidas. Era la sangre que se derramaba en cada expedición, la que se derramaría en la que venía. La suya, tal vez. Pero no la de Eren Yeaguer. Eren debía vivir, a como diera lugar. Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad y no podían perderla.

—Eren no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Nanaba dio un asentimiento.

—Sus amigos van a morir y ni siquiera saben por qué.

—No hay otra manera —meditó la mujer. Había tristeza en su voz.

—¿No la hay? ¿Por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no ahora? He estado preguntándome eso desde que supe sobre Ymir.

—No es seguro. No estamos seguros si es ella o si hay alguien más. Actuar ahora no sería prudente, pondría en alerta a los demás.

Nickolas soltó un suspiro pesado. Debía admitir que la mujer tenía razón, aunque lo odiara.

—Y por eso usaremos al chico titán como carnada… y a los que estén con él. Ojalá hubiera otra manera —dijo tras una pausa—. Así no tendría que morir nadie más.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —intervino Nanaba—. Pero no hay más nada que podamos hacer. Ya perdimos la muralla María. No podremos sobrevivir si Rose cae también. Trost fue atacado y no dudamos que pueda ocurrir otro ataque. Tenemos que detenerlo. Y esta es la única manera.

Nickolas cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió a abrir. Los cadetes ya casi terminaban con su trabajo y se encaminaban hacia el comedor, en el piso inferior, comenzando a llenarse de voces y risas. Se ordenó dejar de pensar en cuántos de ellos lograrían volver, y cuántos más dejarían sus asientos vacíos para siempre.

— _Todos los hombres deben servir_ —murmuró, un antiguo lema que los primeros legionarios proclamaban, antes de girar sobre sus talones y abandonar el edificio.

* * *

El día de la expedición llegó con una mañana clara y soleada. La Legión se había movilizado hasta Karanese el día anterior, distrito que comunicaba con la muralla María y que no había sido utilizado por la Legión por algún tiempo. Los preparativos del viaje iniciaron desde temprano, soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias patrullaban las calles para mantener el camino despejado, mientras otros vigilaban la muralla y eliminaban los titanes que se acercaban demasiado usando cañones. Un pequeño grupo se preparaba para salir, para despejarle la salida a la Legión y apoyarlos mientras la formación salía de la muralla.

Los legionarios se preparaban también, poniéndose sus equipos de maniobras y chequeando que todo marchara bien. Otros revisaban las carretas y alimentaban a los caballos, mientras otro grupo dirigía.

Ymir permanecía alerta. Nada fuera de lo común parecía suceder, pero no podía sentirse tranquila. Estaban por salir de las murallas y sabía lo que había allí afuera. Nadie estaba a salvo, ni siquiera ella misma. Trost no era nada comparado con lo que acechaba allá afuera, donde no había murallas ni piedras gigantes que se interpusieran entre ellos y los _otros_.

Ese día muchos iban a morir. Y quizá ese también fuera el último día de su vida como la conocía. No había logrado averiguar nada sobre el asunto con Ilse y su diario, o qué planeaba el Comandante en su contra. Ymir ya no estaba segura en ningún lado, los enemigos la acechaban. Pero no iba a rendirse. No después de haber llegado hasta allí, de haber burlado a la muerte o la vida o lo que fuera. Se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a permitir que terminara.

Ymir escaparía ese día.

Sólo tendría que esperar el momento adecuado y aprovecharse de las circunstancias. En cuanto el caos se apoderara de todo, se transformaría y buscaría a Christa. Podrían refugiarse en alguna parte de la muralla María y esperar hasta la noche, cuando los titanes no se movían, y luego regresar a las murallas. Desaparecían, como tantos otros soldados en el vasto mundo exterior, como Ilse Langner en la expedición treinta y cuatro. Iniciarían una nueva vida en algún otro lado, tal vez en la capital, donde nunca nadie hubiera escuchado el nombre Ymir y Christa pudiera usar el suyo sin miedo.

Una nueva vida, un lugar donde tener paz.

Christa no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, de lo que estaba por enfrentar. Ymir la observó ensillar su caballo, atenta, acariciando con cariño el lomo del animal. Temió por ella y por su vida, y se preguntó por qué no le había convencido antes de dejar todo antes de que fuera tan tarde. Conocía a Christa mejor que nadie, mejor que ella misma quizá, y por eso podía ver a través de ella. Aquella máscara de devoción y entrega era como un velo transparente, fácil de mirar a través de él y ver la _verdad_. Ymir podía ver aquello que la más joven se esforzaba por ocultar, aquel vacío que intentaba mostrar lleno, la debilidad del soporte que intentaba ser. Ymir podía ver el rostro real de su compasión y pureza, escuchar el doble sentido de sus palabras de ánimo y fortaleza. Christa no era abnegada, ni gentil ni buena. Christa era una niña asustada y confundida, asustada del mundo y de sí misma y de lo _mala persona_ que podía llegar a ser. Christa estaba aterrada de la persona que era en realidad y a quien no quería aceptar. Christa carecía de identidad y propósito, anhelaba con todas fuerzas ser amada y aceptada, recibir los elogios y el aplauso que se le negó por haber nacido del vientre equivocado. Sentía una profunda vergüenza de ser quien era, de tener aquel nombre que era prohibido, la abrumadora sensación de ser un estorbo que nunca la abandonaba. No podía soportar la idea de ser ella misma porque ni siquiera sabía quién era, y trataba de llenar aquella carencia recibiendo cumplidos por ser tan buena y abnegada. Por eso estaba allí, esperando que la muerte se paseara cerca de ella para poder saltarle encima y morir con honor, una muerte que sería recordada y elogiada por todos.

Y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta.

«Es casi como Eren» se dijo Ymir frunciendo el ceño. «Sólo que ella desea morir de forma que todos la alaben por ello»

Ymir había intentado en el pasado hacerle entender que no estaba mal ser quien era en realidad y que se aceptara a sí misma, que dejara de fingir. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo que ya no sabía cuándo fingía, ni qué partes de ella eran reales o sólo un acto.

—Christa…

La niña dejó lo que hacía y alzó la vista. Otros soldados pasaban a su lado llevando a sus caballos del freno, pero no repararon en las chicas e Ymir tampoco les dio importancia.

—Aún no es tarde para decir no —le dijo, ofreciendo una última oportunidad de escapar.

—No quiero decir no —afirmó. Su mirada decía que iba mortalmente en serio.

—Esto no será como Trost —advirtió Ymir—. Muchos morirán.

—Lo sé —respondió tomando las riendas del caballo—. Pero no tengo miedo a morir.

«Por supuesto que no» pensó Ymir. «Tú quieres morir»

—Además—continuó la rubia—, Eren está en mi grupo, así que…

Ymir se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?

Christa la miró, confundida.

—Dije que Eren fue asignado a mi lado de la formación, aunque ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto todavía. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada.

Ymir continuó caminando, meditando en la situación. Ahora entendía el verdadero propósito de la expedición.

Le habían dicho que Eren estaba asignado en el área de comunicaciones, en el ala izquierda. Pero eso tampoco era cierto.

* * *

 _Yyy por fin se viene la expedición 57 lo que significa… bueno, ustedes saben lo que significa._

 _Actualizar se está tornando un poco difícil, así que no puedo prometer mucho. Pero en fin, aquí estamos y eso es lo que importa. Sí siento como que falta algo en la historia, elaborar un poco más en qué investigaciones intentaría realizar Ymir y los planes de Erwin con la expedición, pero necesitamos avanzar en la trama. Este capítulo fue más que todo ahondar un poco en el desarrollo que han tenido los personajes y su psicología. Ya los que siguen si serán más acción aunque admito que eso de describir peleas no es lo mío._

 _También hay unos guiños a GOT. No lo pude evitar xD además estaba escuchando "_ goodbye brother" _y eso fue como un boleto directo a los feelz y a inspiraciónlandia. Hasta escribí algo para capítulos futuros inspirado en la última mitad the "_ light of the seven", que también pertenece a la banda sonora de la serie. Las frases "todos los hombres deben morir" y "todos los hombres deben servir" _son citas directas de la serie y los libros. La primera en especial me recuerda al OST de SnK "_ vogel in kafig" _que dice algo así como "_ cada ser vivo un día morirá. Estemos preparados o no, ese día vendrá con seguridad"

Espero poder actualizar pronto para no dejarlos con la duda. La musa suele largarse cada vez que le da la gana, así que no quiero perder es chispa de inspiración.

*Se larga a llorar por la boda roja y todas las demás matanzas*

—fanfiction, 05 de diciembre de 2017.

Día 5. Aún no hay spoilers.


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

* * *

Luke Siz fue el primero en morir. O tal vez fue alguien más, quien sabe.

Nadie supo con exactitud cuándo comenzó. Nadie vio, nadie escuchó.

No hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Humo rojo se alzó hacia el cielo matutino, luego verde, luego negro. Luego nada.

Nickolas podía sentirlo. Algo en el ambiente se sentía intranquilo, fuera de lugar. La formación había cambiado de curso un par de veces, y de repente, las órdenes cesaron. Siguieron moviéndose en dirección contraria al viento, corriendo sin un rumbo preciso. Los demás soldados parecían notarlo también, pero no decían nada al respecto. Nanaba era la líder de escuadrón, y como veterana se esperaba que sus subordinados confiaran en ella y no la cuestionaran. Sin embargo, Nickolas _sabía_.

Esta no era su primera expedición bajo el mando de Erwin Smith. Había estado en la Legión por cerca de tres años y medio, a partir del 842 cuando se graduó del nonagésimo sexto ciclo de reclutas. Estuvo presente en las tres primeras expediciones que dirigió el actual comandante, ocupando puestos importantes en la formación a larga distancia. En ninguna de esas ocasiones había sucedido algo parecido.

Una bengala negra se levantó hacia el cielo, seguida de dos más.

Nickolas sintió su estómago retorcerse.

« _¿¡Otro más!?»_ pensó turbado, viendo el humo disiparse poco a poco. « _Está demasiado cerca del centro, ¿¡cómo pudieron dejar que se adentrara tanto en la formación!? Acaso será que… »_

No quiso terminar de formar el pensamiento. La idea era simplemente horrible.

Instintivamente, volteó hacia donde se encontraba Ymir, quien no se había movido de su lugar en la formación. Su rostro no demostraba sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera temor o preocupación. Era extraño considerando que era solo una novata, pese a haber sobrevivido al infierno en Trost. Los demás soldados parecían atemorizados, aunque se esforzaban en mantener la calma. Incluso Nanaba lucía tensa, en contraposición a su serenidad habitual.

 _«Ymir no parece impresionada. ¿Acaso sabe lo que está pasando?»_

Apretó los dientes. La sola idea le enfurecía. Hombres estaban muriendo del otro lado, y a ella no parecía importarle.

 _«¿Siquiera se preocupaba por sus compañeros? ¿Qué hay de esa chica Christa? Fue asignada al otro extremo de la formación, en el puesto de comunicaciones. Si las bengalas vienen desde la derecha, solo puede significar que…_ »

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. De repente, una chica pelirroja llegó cabalgando a todo galope hasta donde estaba el grupo.

—¡El flanco derecho fue aniquilado! —anunció—. ¡El ala de detección está parcialmente inhabilitada, pasen el mensaje!

La noticia movió algo en Ymir. Nickolas vio sus hombros tensarse y su rostro inundarse de temor.

« _El ala derecha_ »

Christa Lenz estaba en el ala derecha.

—Permítame ir a avisarles a los demás —se ofreció Ymir, acercándose hasta Nanaba.

La mujer se negó.

—No, es muy peligroso para los novatos —contestó sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Nickolas.

El aludido asintió y emprendió rumbo hacia el lado contrario.

Ymir soltó una maldición por la bajo. Esa era su única oportunidad de escabullirse y buscar a su amiga, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, Nanaba no confiaba en ella y se lo había impedido. Ymir meditó un momento si aquel movimiento no la había hecho lucir aún más sospechosa, y al final decidió no darle importancia. Que los veteranos creyeran lo que se les diera la gana. Ymir buscaría a Christa.

* * *

— _Maldición_.

Era justo lo que temían. Sin embargo, Nickolas estaba confundido. Ymir no se había movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo, así que si había aparecido otro titán como Eren no era Ymir. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

El soldado se apresuró en llegar hasta la brigada donde se encontraba el comandante, al frente de la formación.

—El ala derecha fue parcialmente aniquilada —informó como lo había hecho Petra minutos atrás—. Es alguien más.

Erwin asintió y Hanji dio un respingo. Ciertamente era un escenario muy posible, pero la evidencia parecía apuntar más a Ymir que a alguna otra persona. Sin embargo, no debían confiarse. Habían sido dos titanes cambiantes quienes causaron la caída de la muralla María después de todo.

—Bien, seguiremos con el plan inicial —ordenó el Comandante, y sus acompañantes asintieron en señal de entendimiento.

Hanji disparó una bengala para indicar el nuevo curso, y Nickolas regresó a su lado de la formación para darle la noticia a Nanaba.

* * *

Ymir se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Según el reporte, parte de la vanguardia de detección del ala derecha había sido aniquilada. Christa se encontraba en el flanco de comunicaciones, sin embargo, seguía estado muy cerca de la línea de fuego. Y aquellas bengalas negras habían parecido venir muy cerca…

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y apretó los dientes. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo allá no podía ser nada bueno. Si se trataba del titán colosal o el acorazado estaban perdidos. No había manera de ganar contra eso, aunque tuviesen a Eren de su parte. Tal vez si Ymir entraba en batalla habría una minúscula posibilidad, pero Ymir no tenía ningún deseo de ponerse en riesgo. Carecía de experiencia real luchando, y aunque su titán era rápido no era nada comparado con la fuerza de los otros dos. La única opción que tenía era encontrar a Christa y ponerla a salvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, si la humanidad -como los de la legión decían- perdía, ¿quedaría alguna esperanza para la gente de Paradis?

« _No hay un futuro en las murallas»_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos brevemente. « _Esos dos van a regresar por el titán fundador. Forzarán al rey a pelear y arrasarán con todo, sino es que esos diez millones de titanes colosales no lo hacen primero»_

 _«Christa… lamento no poder darte un mundo mejor donde vivir…»_

* * *

—Ymir tenía razón…

—¿Cómo?

Christa dio un pequeño respingo. Hablaba para sí misma, sin embargo Armin le había escuchado.

—No es nada —respondió la rubia dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas al chico—. Es solo que... dijo que muchos morirían hoy.

Reiner la miró fijamente, escuchándola con atención. Nunca se había fiado de Ymir, había algo extraño en ella, algo que nunca le había dado buena espina. ¡Cielos si hasta se llamaba Ymir! ¡Ymir, como Ymir Fritz, la causante de todas estas desgracias!

Cuando Reiner supo su nombre se sintió bastante impresionado y discutió el asunto con sus compañeros. Acordaron actuar con naturalidad y mantenerse alerta, pero aparte del detalle de su nombre, Ymir era como cualquier otra chica. Nunca había dado señales de saber sobre Mare y los titanes, y parecía tan sorprendida como todos los demás cuando descubrieron que Eren podía transformarse en titán. Annie, quien había pasado más tiempo con ella al tener que compartir habitación, tampoco encontró nada fuera de lo común. Aun así, Reiner sentía cierta animadversión hacia ella, una desconfianza que no sabía explicar.

—¿Ymir te dijo eso? —intervino Reiner, buscando saber más.

—N-no es nada —insistió Christa—. Supongo que lo dijo por lo ocurrido en Trost…

Con eso el tema murió y Jean intervino, haciéndole notar al grupo que se dirigían a una ruta diferente a la prevista. Christa guardó silencio, lo mismo que Reiner, mientras que Jean y Armin hablaban sobre la nueva ruta. Minutos después se encontraron de frente con el bosque de los arboles gigantes, un antiguo asentamiento turístico que ahora servía de refugio a la Legión. Les recibió uno de los veteranos, ordenándoles de forma brusca que se quedaran allí y evitaran que los titanes entraran al bosque.

El plan era simplemente una locura y nadie estuvo de acuerdo con él, pero acataron las órdenes de todos modos. Ataron los caballos y subieron a las ramas, a la espera de que sucediera algo.

Christa no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Podía sentirlo, y sus compañeros también. Si la mujer titán iba tras Eren, ¿qué sería de unos soldados sin importancia como ellos? Armin había dicho que era prácticamente invencible, y las noticias que les habían llegado desde el grupo de detección no eran para nada alentadoras.

« _Tu intención era morir_ » le había dicho Ymir una vez.

Christa frunció el ceño, contrariada por el recuerdo. Incluso ahora, Ymir seguía insistiendo en que solo buscaba morir.

Christa se subió la capucha como le había indicado Armin, y dejó caer las manos cerca de los contenedores con las cuchillas.

« _Te demostraré que te equivocas»_ se dijo, decidida a no dejarse vencer.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 18 de marzo de 2018.

 _Saludos a todos. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. (actualizar fue toda una odisea) ¿Alguien ya vio la ova de Annie? Me dijeron que tiene su propio "chico lindo del ova" xD_


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capítulo IX

Algo venía acercándose por la derecha. Eren podía sentir la tensión en el aire, tan densa que casi podía tocarla. El silencio en el grupo era demasiado pesado, tragándose incluso el sonido de los cascos golpeteando el suelo, el viento silbando en sus oídos, pero no la voz en su cabeza que le advertía que algo no estaba bien.

Aquel momento pareció eterno por un segundo. Entonces, se desató el infierno.

Era veloz. Era ágil. Era cruel.

Era un titán cambiante.

Y estaba buscando a Eren.

Lo supo al ver su mirada enloquecida de determinación, la facilidad con la que sus manos se manchaban de sangre, la brutalidad hacia quienes se metían en su camino. Podía leer su nombre en sus ojos, _Eeeeeeren_ , fijados en él de una forma que helaba la sangre. Aquella mirada ya no era humana, ni siquiera la de un titán. Era la de un demonio.

Por un momento Eren sintió miedo. No era como el que experimentó la primera vez que vio al titán colosal asomándose por la muralla, sino un temor más primitivo, más profundo. No había sentido miedo cuando vio al titán colosal por primera vez, ni la segunda. Tampoco cuando los titanes invadieron Shiganshina, y luego Trost. Pero esta vez, viendo como esta criatura masacraba soldados de una forma en que solo un humano podría quererlo, sintió algo reptar por su estómago.

Los estaba alcanzando. El grupo aumentó su velocidad, pero aun así no parecía suficiente. El cambiante dobló el paso, amenazando con alcanzarles, y el terror inundó al equipo. Aquel carácter tan sereno que Eren había conocido se volvió trizas, pidiendo con desesperación las órdenes para atacar. Solo Levi y Gunter permanecieron inmutables en aquellos largos segundos de angustia, pero Petra y Oluo estaban al borde de la desesperación. Incluso Eld comenzaba a perder la calma.

— _¡CAPITÁN, SUS ÓRDENES!_

La orden esperada nunca vino. El pequeño destello de esperanza que había nacido en Eren al creer que el mejor escuadrón de toda la legión se enfrentaría al gigante, se hundió ante el silencio de Levi. En lugar de ello, les indicó que se cubrieran los oídos y disparó una granada sonora.

El pitido se metió en sus oídos y estremeció todo su ser aun cuando siguió las instrucciones del capitán. Un eco agudo perduró un par de segundos más, hasta que se disipó entre la cacofonía de los cascos de los caballos. En aquel breve lapso de tiempo lograron alejarse lo suficiente de la criatura, y la calma volvió al lugar.

—¿Cuál es su tarea? —la pregunta estaba dirigida hacia el escuadrón—. ¿Dejarse abrumar por sus sentimientos? No. No es eso. El deber de este escuadrón es evitar que le pongan un dedo encima a este mocoso al costo de nuestras vidas.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. El equipo recuperó la concentración y no volvieron a cuestionar sus decisiones.

Por su parte, a Eren le tomó por sorpresa aquella declaración. Todo este tiempo había creído que el propósito del grupo era vigilarlo y matarlo si metía la pata, de hecho, el día anterior se había transformado parcialmente por error y todo el grupo se había puesto bastante a la defensiva. Incluso Gunter, el más sereno del equipo, se había mostrado agresivo y no había dudado en desenfundar sus espadas para asestárselas si era necesario.

—Seguiremos cabalgando —continuó Levi—. ¿Entendido?

El escuadrón estuvo de acuerdo, pero Eren quería luchar. Era parte de sí, un instinto arraigado en su interior. Se había unido a la legión para luchar con los titanes, no había huido ni una sola vez. Incluso estando a las puertas de la muerte, aquel día en Trost, había peleado hasta el final.

¿Huiría ahora dejando que otros murieran por él?

La respuesta llegó sola. Más refuerzos llegaron, pero no duraron ni un segundo.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Va a matarlos!

—¡Eren! —el llamado de atención vino de Gunter—. ¡Mira hacia adelante!

—¡Pero Gunter!

—¡Mantén el paso! —se unió Eld—. ¡Y no bajes la velocidad!

Eren no lo comprendía. ¿Acaso el escuadrón Levi no participaría de la batalla? ¿Si ellos no le detenían, quien podría hacerlo entonces?

Un golpe violento acompañado de un crujido sanguinolento terminó con el debate. Los restos de lo que un segundo atrás había sido un soldado de la legión ahora yacían estampados contra un árbol, en una escena sangrienta que estremeció el corazón de Eren.

—¡Murió otro más! ¡Pudimos haberlo salvado!

Sus palabras parecían no alcanzar a sus protectores. Permanecían avanzando hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás ni por un momento. Impávidos ante lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, a la voz de Eren suplicando que desenfundaran sus espadas y lucharan. La voz del chico se volvía más desesperada cada vez, con cada vida extinguiéndose por su causa.

—¡Eren, mantén los ojos en el camino!

Esta vez el llamado de atención vino de Petra. Eren había guardado cierta esperanza de que ella le escuchara y le apoyara, sin embargo la joven mujer mantenía los mismos principios del equipo. _Continúa hacia adelante y deja que ellos se encarguen_. Pero Eren no podía ignorarlo y simplemente dejarlos morir. Ya había dejado que su madre muriera por él. Ya había dejado que otros en Trost murieran también.

No iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Esta vez haría _algo_. Tenía el poder e iba a usarlo. Levi lo apoyaba. Le estaba presentando los dos caminos, y le daba el permiso de escoger.

A sus espaldas, un nuevo soldado emergía de entre los árboles.

 _Voy a hacerlo_.

.

.

.

— _Confía en nosotros._

Una voz que suplicaba por su fe, una marca de mordida que evidenciaba la _suya_.

Fue la decisión más dura a la que se había enfrentado hasta ahora.

—¡CONTINUARÉ!

No pudo evitar ver cómo el joven moría de una forma tan horrible que su mente solo pudo creer atestiguándola. Apretó los dientes, se forzó a mirar hacia adelante y confiar en su elección. El titán arreció el paso, levantando grandes nubes de polvo tras sí, pero Eren no volvió a dudar. Aunque todo parecía en contra, aunque parecía que morirían si seguían así, decidió confiar en sus compañeros. Ellos habían decidido continuar, aun a costa de otras vidas. Confiaban en Levi y él en ellos.

« _Confiaré en ellos. Así como ellos confían en mí»_

Las miradas se conectaron un segundo, gris y azul. Fe y determinación.

Entonces un estallido explotó a sus espaldas, seguido de la voz del Comandante gritando una orden, y a continuación, una sucesión de detonaciones que retumbaron en los oídos de Eren pese a estarse alejando más y más.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó a sus espaldas, separándolos de aquel monstruo, ahora enjaulado, y del bosque de árboles gigantes.

Eren comprendió entonces el plan. La legión se había preparado para un evento como ese, apostando soldados dentro del bosque que prepararon la trampa de antemano. No habían estado en peligro real, y se alegró de haber elegido confiar en sus compañeros y no en sus propias fuerzas. El entusiasmo había contagiado al grupo, orgullosos de la fuerza de su facción y lo que habían logrado.

« _No volveré a dudar de ellos»_ se dijo Eren, con la mirada firme en el frente, sin dejar de avanzar.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 05 de abril de 2018.

Aprovechando que cantv y cor _t_ oelec no me han troleado hoy para actualizar. ¿ya leyeron el capítulo 104? ¡está que arde!


	10. Chapter 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capítulo X

* * *

Calma.

El bosque se ha sumido en una calma sobrecogedora, casi perturbadora. Parece el silencio que pronostica el desastre.

Los soldados empiezan a notarlo, alterándose de manera casi imperceptible. Hay demasiado silencio, demasiado para ser normal. Minutos atrás los titanes que se habían agrupado bajo sus pies habían huido al interior del bosque en una loca carrera, ante el llamado desesperado de una criatura en peligro mortal.

Ymir sabía de donde provenía aquel grito bestial. Y aprovechó la confusión del momento para huir.

—Debo encontrar a Christa —se dijo mientras se abría paso entre las ramas de los árboles.

Su habilidad con el equipo de maniobras era admirable. Era como una danza en el aire, fluida, veloz, grácil. Se anticipaba a los obstácuos como un paso aprendido de memoria, esquivaba las ramas y las hojas como si supiera de antemano que estaban ahí. Gastaba poco gas y sabía utilizr su figura larga y delgada para moverse con eficiencia. Ymir era en realidad de los mejores soldados, pero había decidido opacar sus habilidades a propósito por motivos personales.

Un motivo llamado Christa.

El mismo por el cual había abandonado su puesto, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su superior.

—¡A la mierda la líder de escuadrón! ¡A la mierda la legión! ¡A la mierda— tú!

Nickolas Clton venía siguiéndola. Tan hábil como ella, se abría camino entre los árboles. La mirada impasible, los ojos fijos en ella, sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

Ymir madijo por lo bajo y se desvió hacia el interior del bosque. Tendría que perderlo antes de continuar, o de lo contrario, luchar con él, mas no se sentía segura de poder ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en condiciones _normales._ Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que se interpusiera entre sus planes, entre ella... y Christa. No entendía muy bien porqué se había tomado a título personal el enfrentarse a ella, nunca habían cruzado caminos y su única conexión era un diario gastado donde una tal Ilse mencionaba que un titán había hablado y la había llamado Ymir. Claro, también estaba el asunto del dibujo de la muchacha en cuestión, pero podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia. Aunque bueno, con el Comandante Erwin Smith nada era una simple coincidencia, más bien hechos fortuitos. ¡Y todo por un diario! Ahora este hombre literalmente no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó y parecía morirse de ganas por caerle a puños, pese a su fachada fría y desinteresada.

Pero Ymir conocía muy bien esa mirada. Siempre escondía algo más.

"Yo no maté a tu amiga, así que déjame en paz de una maldita vez" quiso gritarle. Pero eso sería totalmente inútil. Él seguiría detrás de ella como un cazador insaciable, persiuiéndola hasta que solo uno de los dos quede en pie. Y si por él fuera, ella sería la primera en caer.

Ymir continuó desviándose del camino, adentrandose más y más en el bosque. Aquella maniobra le restaba tiempo vital, pero necesitaba deshacerse de él primero antes de buscar a Christa. Tal vez con ago de suerte lograra encontrarse con los titanes que habían entrado mintos atrás. Eso sin duda distraería al joven y le daría a ella tiempo de escapar. Incluso tal vez fuera devorado por alguno de ellos. Tanto mejor. A Ymir no le importaba lo que ocurriera con él. Solo quería que la dejara en paz.

Por su parte, Nickolas no le quitaba la vista de encima, como un titán acechando a su presa. Sabía que al menor descuido la perdería para siempre, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Sus órdenes eran vigilar a Ymir. Y ella se había dado a la fuga apenas aquel horrible chillido los alcanzó. ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Se trataba de un cómplice? ¿En verdad podría ser ella la identidad secreta tras el titán colosal o el acorazado? Nickolas esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

Sin embargo, aquella pecosa flacucha era bastante más hábil de lo que pensaba. Se decía que las mujeres dominaban mejor el equipo de maniobras, y a juzgar por cómo se movía entre los árboles debía darle la razón a dichos rumores. Él, en cambio, era más grande y más pesado, lo que ralentizaba en cierta medida sus movimientos. Tendría que apresurarse si quería alcanzarla. Luego pensaría en lo que haría luego de que le pusiera las manos encima. Aquella maniobra le costaría más gas de lo que quería, pero no tenía otra opción si queía detenerla.

Nickolas ejerció un poco más de presión, liberando más gas. De inmediato se impulsó con más fuerza, adelantándose y acercándose más a Ymir. Se deslizó de árbol en árbol con más fuerza, esquivando las ramas a su paso, sin perder de vista su objetivo. Ymir hiz lo mismo, liberando más gas también, zigzagueando entre las ramas para perderlo. Pero su esfuerzo era inútil. El soldado era tenaz.

Ymir apretó los dientes y se concentró en el camino que tenía en frente.

—¡Ríndete! ¡No tienes escapatoria! —le oyó gritar.

"Por supuesto que la tengo" pensó Ymir.

Observó su mano por un momento, sus nudillos estaban blancos dee apretar con fuerza los mangos que sostenían las cuchillas, las palmas estaban húmedas de sudor. Solo tendría que tomar una, sujetarla entre sus dedos con fuerza y...

El conocido ruido de una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una transformación. A lo lejos, Ymir vio emerger de entree el humo una figura alta y majestuosaa, sin piel y cara protegidas por puro músculo. Una cabellera corta, rubia y femenina adornaba su cabeza. Debía ser el titán femenino.

Nickolas también la vio. En su rostrro una expresión de asombro remplazó su máscara habitual de frialdad, sin poder dejar de observarla.

Era la oportunidad que Ymir estaba buscando. En aquel breve segundo de distracción, Ymir desapareció entre los árboles, justo a tiempo antes de que Nickolas se concentrara de nuevo en su objetivo y continuara persiguiéndola.

—Maldción —suspendido en el aire, Nickolas buscó alrededor, en vano. La había perdido—. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Golpeó el aire y cerró los puños con fuerza. Había fallado. Se había fallado a sí mismo, a la legión, a Eren.

Eren.

El nombre despertó algo en él. Aquel titán que había causado estragos en el ala derecha, donde algunos soldados creían que allí se encontraba el chico titán. Aquel monstruo buscaba a Eren, sin duda.

Nickolas cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia donde había visto al titán por última vez. Si lograba retrasarle aunque solo fuera un poco podría darle tiempo a Eren de huir. Luego se encargaría de Ymir. Esperaba que Nanaba lo entendiera. Y si las cosas se complicaban, aun contaban con Christa Lenz para pararle los pies a Ymir.

* * *

Si antes el terror no se encontraba en el espectro de emociones que Eren había sentido alguna vez, ahora empezaba a conocerlo. Aquella criatura de mirada inhumana volvía al acecho. ¿Cómo algo podría ser tan hermoso y cruel a la vez? Gunther estaba muerto. Asesinado como si se tratara de un titán mś. La horrenda imagen del soldado colgado de su equipo, chorreando sangre y sin la mitad de la nuca, seguramente le persiguiría por largo tiempo. Lágrimas sin derramar se acumularon en sus ojos, acaso por la velocidad del viento golpeńdole en la cara, o quizá por perder a alguien a quien había empezado a apreciar.

—Eren, tienes que irte —la orden vino de parte de Eld—. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

El chico quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

—Nuestra misión es salvarte el trasero, ¿recuerdas? —le regañó Oluo. Incluso en momentos como esse intentaba imitar a Levi. Extrañamente, esta vez sonó bastante convincente.

—Eren, ¿es que acaso no confías en nostros?

La voz suave y a la vez detrminada de Petra fue lo que lo llevó de vuelta al camino. Les había prometido confiar en ellos. Pero, también quería pelear. No podía explicarlo, era algo instintivo, natural, como cerrar los ojos al entrar en contacto con el agua. Eren había nacido para luchar, no para huir. Y no quería ver que nadie más perdiera la vida por su causa.

—Yo...

—¡Eren!

Parecía ofendida. Su mirada lo atravesó como una espada, y se vio a sí mismo cediendo.

—¡Confiaré en ustedes!

Eren dio media vuelta, alejándose. Petra le dedicó una breve sonrisa y se lanzó a la acción.

Eran ágiles, rápidos, certeros. Se desplazaban de un lado a otro con la efectividad que solo años de duro entrenamiento pueden lograr. No trabajabn cada uno por su lado buscando la gloria personal, sino que eran una sola mente, un solo ser. Un equipo. Podían comunicarse sin decir ni una sola palabra, saltaban hacia el siguiente paso como si supieran de antemano lo que tenían que hacer. El escuadrón de Levi era legendario, solo superados por su líder. Verlos en acción era todo un espectáculo. El chillido de las cuchillas, agudo y penetrante, se sucedía golpe tras golpe, a una velocidad que no parecía humana.

Primero cayó un brazo, luego el otro. Los tendones cedieron luego, aflojando la carne, levantando nubes de vapor. Tardaría un rato en sanar. La nuca quedó expuesta, libre para ser atacada. Nickolas apenas podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a medida que se acercaba al claro donde la batalla se desarrollaba. La persona tras ese titán quedaría expuesta pronto.

Nickolas comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad necesitaban su ayuda, y al no ver a Eren con ellos supuso que el jovencito estaría escondido en algún lado. Desvió entonces la mirada de la pelea para buscarlo, sin éxito. Entonces, un grito de mujer devolvió su atención al escenario. Había llegado al claro.

No vio en que momento sucedió y agradeció internamente no haber presenciado la escena. Solo atinó a ver el cuerpo cayendo al suelo, inerte, desangrándose. Cabello rubio, ojos azules apagándose en un parpadeo. El titán femenino le había partido a la mitad con sus dientes, y ahora iba por la chica.

Estaba inundada por el pánico. Nickolas había visto esa mirada antes, la mirada del miedo en su más pura escencia. La reconocía porque lo había visto en _ella,_ la persona por la que se encontraba allí. Y por ese motivo sabía que esa chica pelirroja —Petra a juzgar por los gritos de advertencia de su compañero—, se quedaría paralizada del terror, y en consecuencia, tendría el mismo destino de su compañero rubio.

Ocurrió en un parpadeo. Arreció el paso, gastando más gas del que se podía permitir, y la sacó del camino.

Oluo soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. La criatura quitó el pie y observó sin emoción el árbol vacío. Petra reaccionó de repente, y se encontró en brazos de un desconocido que la ponía a salvo en una de las ramas más altas.

—Se regeneró en 30 segundos...

—¿Estás bien?

—Se regeneró en 30 segundos... 30 segundos...

La chica parecía en shock.

—Esa maldita perra no va a rendirse.

La voz provino del hombre que había intentado alertar a su compañera. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, producto del esfuerzo. Estaba agotado.

—¿Tienen algún plan? —preguntó Nickolas.

El hombre miró a la muchacha —todavía absorta en la escena de momentos atrás—, sin saber qué responder.

—Nuestro plan fracasó. Y ahora irá por Eren —soltó una maldición—. Tenemos que detenerla.

—¿Qué sugieres?

Nickolas apretó los gatillos, listo para ponerse en marcha. El titán les había dado la espalda y ahora se dirigía fuera del claro.

Oluo bajó la vista, hacia donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, y su mirada se ensombreció.

—Hay que proteger a Eren a cualquier costo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Oluo puso en marcha el equipo y se fue en dirección a donde había huido la mujer titán. Nickolas asintió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Petra. Esta asintió en respuesta, parecía haberse recuperado. Ambos abandonaron su posición y pronto alcanzaron a Oluo. El titán femenino corría despacio, por lo que lograron alcanzarlo rápidamente.

—¿Qué sabemos de esa cosa?

El otro hombre tardó un segundo en responder.

—Primero dime porqué demonios habríamos de confiar en ti. Saliste de la nada y no sabemos quién eres. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres nuestro enemigo?

—Salvé su vida, ¿no? —Nickolas señaló a Petra con la cabeza.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

Nickolas lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Sé cuál es el veradero propósito de la expedición.

La respuesta pareció impactar a sus nuevos compañeros, y Nickolas no tardó en comprender porqué.

—¿No lo sabían?

Oluo intentó mantener una expresión indiferente, pero ya era tarde. Nickolas lo había descubierto.

—¿Cómo si quiera sabes si hay "una verdadera misión"? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Porque el Comandante en persona me lo dijo. Creía que lo sabían, son el escuadrón que protege a Eren —dijo.

El comentario no le sentó bien a Oluo, y estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

—Miren —señaló al frente— está acelerando.

—Debió haber visto algo —comentó Nickolas.

—Es lista y cruel —Oluo respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho segundos atrás—. Masacró a la retaguardia sin pesañear.

—Sabe lo del punto débil —añadió Petra—. Y también sobre el tiempo de regeneración. No la subestimes.

Lo último pareció una súplica. Nicolas asintió y mantuvo la vista al frente.

—Nos adelantaremos y le cortaremos el paso —indicó Oluo—. La cegaremos, pero esta vez dejaremos clavadas las cuchillas. Tardará más mientras estén allí, y no podrá quitarlas hasta que sus brazos se hayan regenerado.

Petray yo atacaremos el brazo izquierdo, mientras tú cortas el derecho. Cuando terminemos, irmos a ayudarte. Esta vez los arrancaremos por completo. Luego continuaremos con los talones y la parte trasera de las rodillas, y si no funciona... uno de ustedes deberá buscar a Eren y ponerle a salvo.

"El resto se quedará aquí y tratará de retrasarle tanto como pueda" completó Nickolas en su mente.

—No te aceques demasiado a su rostro —añadió Petra con un dejo de tristeza—. Aun puede usar sus dientes.

Los tres soldados se dedicaron una última mirada, y devolviendo la vista al frente, aceleraron el paso para enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo.

—¡No mueran! —les gritó Oluo, ants de tomar su posicón hacia la izquierda.

" _Todos los hombres deben morir"_ recordó Nickolas, tomando su puesto del lado derecho.

* * *

Volví.

Vamos a ver si puedo acabar con esto antes de que termine este año.

PD Te odio pinche Gabi qlera.

—Fanfiction 14 de noviembre de 2018


End file.
